Lost
by Eminemchick19
Summary: Missing. Gone. Kidnapped. Dean was trying to figure out which one best described his girl, who had been taken by vamps during a hunt. He looked for her for the first three years, lost hope on the fourth, and didn't expect to find her again on the fifth, but he did. This is basically a rewrite of a old fic of mine called 'Save me, baby'. Completed!
1. Lost

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm finally re-uploading my old fics! I've been very busy trying to write out the next chapters of my stories and edit my old ones so please stay with me, I haven't abandoned you all!**

**To anyone who reads 'Delilah' - In case you didn't notice, I replaced the A/N with the next chapter(it didn't send out e-mails, sorry) so check that out! I'm currently working on the next chapter aswell, so that should be up soon.**

**And to anyone who reads 'Extinction'(Which I doubt you'll be reading this, since it's a SPN and not a TWD fic but anyway...) - The next chapter will be up soon. I'm trying to find a way to get the script for the episode I need to write out and since the volume on my laptop is busted, I'm struggling :(. I'm sure I'll find a way though.**

* * *

**Lost**

"Dean..." Amber moaned as Dean kissed the curve of her neck. The two teenagers were on her bed, in her uncle Bobby's house. They had know each other since they were kids since their guardians hunted evil together. She was sixteen when she confessed her love for Dean, and he was seventeen. He didn't reply to her when she told him, he just had a shit-eating grin on his face and pulled her into his arms, his kiss telling her everything she needed to know. Amber was now eighteen years old, her boyfriend being one year older than her. "Please, Dean..." Amber begged, feeling his hand slid up her shirt.

He smirked into her neck. "Please what?" He questioned, his fingers suddenly stopping their caress and starting to tickle her ribs.

"Ah!" She screamed with a giggle. "No, no, no, no!" She screeched, trying to pull away from him. "Stop!" She laughed out loud. He chuckled, stopping his assault and covering her mouth with his as Bobby shouted from downstairs.

"Pack it in, you idjit's!" Bobby called, sounding annoyed. "Don't make me come up there." He warned.

Amber pulled her mouth away from Dean's and shouted back, "Sorry, uncle Bobby!" She smiled as she made eye contact with Dean and used her index finger to trace his swollen lips.

"Uh huh, You two be ready in an hour." Bobby replied. "We're going after those vamps soon!" He reminded them.

"Okay!" Amber replied, her eyes still on Dean's. Dean kissed her again and slid his hands up her shirt. They brushed the underneath of her breasts and she moaned, grabbing his hands. "Dean." She stopped him, reluctantly. "Dean, we don't have time, baby."

"Sure we do." Dean's reply was muffled as he kissed her neck.

"You do realise Bobby would castrate you if he caught us." She pointed out. Sure, Bobby knew about their relationship; everyone did, but that didn't mean that Bobby wanted them bumping uglies in his house.

That made Dean stop. He groaned and pulled away, "Nice way to ruin the moment, babe."

Amber laughed with a toothy grin. "Sorry." She apologized, amused. Men were so protective of their junk. "C'mon big boy." She grabbed his hand and sat up, climbing off the bed. They made their way down the stairs, hand-in-hand. When they reached the bottom, they went straight to Bobby's study, seeing him and John sitting at his next with a map land out in-between them. "Hey, Sammy." She greeted him a smile, seeing him sitting in the corner with a book. He smiled back at her and nodded before returning his attention back to his book.

Bobby glanced up at their arrival, and waited until they were close enough to see the map. "All right, Dean, Amber, you go round back." He told them. "Me and John will go round the front." Bobby continued, pulling a shotgun out from underneath his desk. Everyone nodded, except for Sam, who didn't look like he was paying much attention. "When we split up, wait at your post for a few minutes before goin' inside. We're gonna' draw their attention on ta' us then you're gonna' flank 'em, alright?" They nodded.

"Any one gets in trouble then just call for us or make a run for it, we don't want any casualties." John added, though it was mostly directed to Dean and Amber.

"Yes, sir." Dean replied while Amber while just nodded again.

"Okay then, you ready?" John questioned, standing up and folding up the map.

"Yep." Amber confirmed, popping the 'p'. Everyone gathered their things as Amber went over to Sam. She knelt down beside him and ruffled his hair, "We won't be long okay, dude."

Sam looked up and nodded, smiling slightly, "Okay, Amber."

She smiled back, "See you soon, Sammy." She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"It's Sam." He muttered, sulkily.

* * *

John parked the Impala in front of the barn. "Okay, everyone know what they're doing?" He asked, turning around to look at them.

"For the last time yes!" Amber almost shouted. She knew it was just a precaution but it always annoyed her when John would repeat the plan again, and again, and again...Then ask if everyone knew what they were doing. _Yes, John, I caught it the first ten times._

"Amber..." Bobby warned, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean roll his eyes at her. He didn't really like it when she got moody with John, and it didn't really help that it was almost her 'time of the month'. She could practically feel the hormones flowing through her body.

"Sorry, sir." She muttered with a sigh.

"Lets go." John said, opening the drivers door. They mirrored him and stepped out of the car. "Okay. Dean," He handed Dean a cross bow along with arrows covered in dead man's blood, "Amber..." He repeated the action to Amber.

"Thanks." Amber replied, lifting the crossbow up and looking through it's sight. _This is going to be so awesome..._

"Ready?" John asked, closing the trunk. He also hand a crossbow, as did Bobby. Dean and Amber nodded impatiently. "All right, let's go."

They split up, John and Bobby going to the front of the barn and Amber headed to the back with Dean. They readied their weapons and Amber went to open the door but Dean stopped her.

"I'll go in first." He whispered.

"Why?" Amber asked, confused. _What difference does it make?_

"So I can make sure it's safe before you go in." He replied simply.

"Dean, you don't need to protect me." Amber sighed. She loved her job, had done since Bobby let her on her first hunt, and she wanted to learn more but she couldn't if Dean was always trying to protect her.

"It's my job to keep you safe." Dean told her. "Look," He licked his lips. "Can we not argue right now?"

"Yeah but, I can protect myself." Amber whispered, trying not to shout. "I need to learn."

He gritted his teeth together. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to learn, that he would always be there to protect her, but instead, he sighed. "You will learn." He assured her. "Let's just...Go inside, shall we?"

Amber nodded. "Fine...But I'm going in first."

"God! You are so stubborn." He groaned.

"Oh, nothing like you then." She replied, sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" He argued in a harsh whisper. "What's wrong with that?" He questioned, his voice getting louder.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to protect me! I need to learn to protect myself!" She replied angrily.

"Fine! If you wanna' look after yourself then you don't need me!"

"You're right, I don't need you!" She didn't mean it. She needed him more than she needed air in her lungs and blood in her veins.

"Fine. It's over." He growled, and he regretted it the second he said it.

Her bottom lip trembled. "Fine." Before Amber knew it, someone had sneaked up behind Dean and knocked him out cold. He fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Wide-eyed, she looked up and saw the man grinning at her, sharp non-human teeth peeking out of his gum. A vampire. "You bastard!" She shouted, pointing her cross bow at him, and just as she went to squeeze the trigger, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and she tried to use her weapon to bash him over the head, but he managed to get their first and she fell to the ground, landing next to Dean.

"Take the girl." The vampire that knocked Dean out told his friend. "It'll teach 'em for trying to mess with us."

His friend nodded, smirking. "Stupid humans."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up within the next few days(maybe even tomorrow) so keep an eye out!**


	2. Jeremy

**Thanks for your awesome reviews! You guys are the cooliest! **

* * *

**Jeremy**

When Amber woke up, she felt like she was moving, and she was aware of the sound of a car engine. Her mind was groggy, and she struggled to remember what happened. Blinking, she tried to move her hands but found them bound together, as well as her feet as she laid in the back of what she presumed was a van. Her head moved to the right, and her cheek brushed the cold floor as she stared into the eyes of one of her captures.

"Looks like sleeping beauty's awake." He smirked at her when he caught her movement, a knife in his hands.

She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly, she felt two hands grip her shoulders and pull her into a sitting position. She glanced back at him, giving him a dirty look. He didn't respond, and rolled his eyes at her before plopping down next to her and staring at his friend. "Well, I certainly hope you don't treat all the ladies like this, or you'd never get laid." She said with a smirk. She didn't want them to know that she was afraid, and she tended to get cocky in serious situations to cover up her fear, something she had adopted off of her boyfriend.

"Shut it." The vamp with the knife told her, using the sharp blade to clean the dirt out of his finger nails.

Ignoring him, she continued. "What do you want with me?" She questioned, more seriously.

"_Shut_ it." He repeated, slowly.

She shrugged. "I've never really been the silent type."

Suddenly, the knife was no longer in his hand and it was a blur as it flew through the air, stabbing the side of the van with a loud '_bang'_. She gulped, turning her head towards it. It had just about missed her.

"What's you name, little girl?" He asked her, leaning forward and clasping his hands between his knees. It was then she noticed that he was sitting on a make-shift bench.

"I'm hardly a little girl." She said and raised her eyebrows at his choice of words. She eyed him up and down, taking in his black hair, muscular build and long, black leather jacket. He was kinda hot, you know..For a vamp. "Amber." She answered after a few seconds. "You?"

He nodded at her in greeting. "My names Jeremy and I'm in charge. You listen to me from now on, got it?"

Her eyebrows screwed together. Did this guy serious think that he was the boss of her? "You're kiddin' right?" She questioned, disbelief in her voice.

His eyes darkened. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

She analysed his face. "I guess not." She murmured.

"Ding, ding, ding." He replied in a quick succession, signalling that she was correct.

"Where are you takin' me?" She questioned before he could continue.

"Your new home."

She fought the urge to laugh. "Oh right." She nodded, trying to keep her expression serious.

He didn't look amused. "Are you mocking me?" He asked angrily as he raised to his feet. He was tall and he had to bend so his head didn't hit the van's roof.

She shook her head, the amusement not leaving. "No, sir."

He came closer and knelt down, a smile on his lips as he raised his hand and backhanded her cheek. She let out a sound of pain, her head snapping to the side from the force of it. "That should wipe the smile off your face." He told her smugly.

She felt blood drip down her chin and she licked her bottom lip, wincing as her tongue slid over the cut. "Ouch." She muttered.

His eyes darkened, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her blood and he brought his hand towards her face, catching some of the fallen blood on his finger. She tried to pull away but there wasn't anywhere she could go. Bring the blood covered finger up to his nose, he inhaled, closing his eyes. "You'll make a delicious meal." He whispered passionately, his tongue pushing through his lips and cleaning the blood off of his finger. He hummed at the taste.

She looked at him in disgust. "That was..." She tilted her head, pursing her lips as she tried to think of the right word. "...Gross." She settled with.

He slapped her again, "Don't speak unless I give you permission to."

She moved her jaw, wincing as it clicked. "Jesus." She breathed.

Grabbing her hair, he pulled her face closer to his. "What did I _just_ say?"

Gritting her teeth, she replied angrily, "You're not the boss of me."

He chuckled humourlessly, not letting go of her hair. "You bet your ass, I am, sweet cheeks."

Her neck ached at the awkward angle. "Where's Dean?" She questioned, her voice softening.

"The guy you were with?" He questioned, and she nodded. "Well, we tried to bargain with him but he wasn't interested."

She frowned. "What the hell are you talkin' about?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"He doesn't want you anymore." Letting go of her hair, he stroked it, a fake sympathetic look on his face. "He just let us take you. Said he didn't care what we did, 'slong as he didn't have to deal with you anymore." He chuckled. "What'd you do to piss him off, anyway?"

She shook her head, her mind flashing to the argument they had before they got knocked out. "He wouldn't say that." She denied.

"Believe it or not." He shrugged, standing up. "Either way, you're still coming with us." He made his way back to his seat, a evil smile on his face as he sat down. "Oh, and don't think I have forgottin' about you speakin' without permission." He told her. "You'll be punished when we get back. Gotta' knock you outta' that nasty habit."

She gave him a strange look, wondering what the hell he was on. Did he think he owned her or something? Or maybe he was just into BSDM. Either way, she knew this wasn't going to work out good for her.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he felt like his head was about to explode. Groaning, he laid his hand on his head and sat up, frowning as he took in his surroundings. He recognized the room as Bobby's spare bedroom, and he couldn't help but wonder why he was there. He didn't remember going to bed. Rubbing his head he stood up, almost losing his balance.

Fuck, his head hurt. He felt like he'd been smacked back a steel pole.

The thought made his eyes widened, and he remembered that he had indeed been hit over the head, and so had Amber. So where the hell was she?

He rushed out of the room, calling her name before he had even reached her bedroom door. "Amber!" Dean shouted, twisting the door handle. His head dropped into his stomach when he found her room empty. "Amber!" He called again, heading towards the stairs. He was met with two sad faces when he reached the bottom, Sam and Johns, and one furious face; Bobby. "Where is she?" He questioned frantically.

"Dean-" John started to say but Dean cut him off.

"Dad, Where's Amber?" He asked in a rush.

"Son, I think you need to sit down."

Suddenly, Bobby was in front of him, his hands curling into his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "What happened out there?" He growled angrily.

"I don't know." Dean told him, his voice full of worry and sorrow. He didn't even try to push Bobby away from him. "They knocked me out before I could see anything."

"Bobby!" John scolded, grabbing the man's shoulders and ripping him away from his eldest son. "Let him go!" Once they were separated, he stepped between them, putting his hands on Bobby's shaking shoulders. "It's not his fault." John told him firmly. "It's not his fault." He repeated, removing his hands. Dean stayed against the wall, needing the support.

Bobby had tears in his eyes and he turned his gaze to Dean. "You didn't see anything?" He asked softly.

Dean shook his head, his throat feeling tight. "No, I'm sorry." He couldn't believe this was happening. It was almost like he was in a bad dream, and all he wanted to do was wake up.

Bobby ran a hand down his face then suddenly turned and punched the wall, breaking the plaster. "God dammit!" He shouted, angrily. His hand hurt, and he was bleeding but he couldn't care less.

"Bobby, calm down, we will find her." John told him confidently.

Bobby turned to John, "Yeah? How?" He questioned roughly. "Have you we got any leads? No." He growled. "Do we know where they're going? No." He pointed at him. "So don't tell me to calm down, John! My baby girl is out there!"

Dean was oblivious to all the yelling going on around him. His mind going fuzzy, his heart beating slowly in his chest. It felt like time was slowing down as Bobby's words sunk in. They didn't have any leads, and the vampires would be long gone by now. Most likely left the second Dean was knocked out, taking Amber with them. He held back the tears as he remembered their argument, and his heart ached as he feared that they would be the last words he'd ever say to her.

He vowed in that moment that he would find her again, and when he did, he would never argue with her, never let her cry because of him, or hurt. He would do, and say, everything and anything to make her happy because he realised, that you never know what will be the last words to say to someone.

* * *

Amber felt the car stop, and she felt nerves fill her body as she guessed that they had reached their location. She figured that they must have been driving for at least four hours, not including the time when she was knocked out cold. During that time, she had worked out the vampires names while listening to their conversations. Rick was driving and Dawn – the only female vampire in the car – was sitting next to him in the front. In the back was Jeremy, and the silent one in the back with her and Jeremy was Billy.

"C'mon, sweet cheeks." Jeremy said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Billy opened the back doors for them as Jeremy pulled her from the van. "Time to see your new home."

She had trouble keeping her balance since her ankles were still tied together but she managed to keep herself from falling. Well, more like Jeremy kept her from falling. She looked around, and her eyes widened when she saw the big, old fashioned mansion. "Whoa."

Billy smirked. "I think she likes it." He said to Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "I think we're winning her over." She frowned and opened her mouth to protest but before she had the chance, Jeremy pushed her forward and she put all her concentration into walking. When thye reached the big front doors, Jeremy raised his hand to a keypad beside the door and covered it with his spare hand as he entered the code. A 'beep' was heard and he pulled the door open, taking hold of Amber's arm again as they entered the house. "Billy take her to her room." Jeremy ordered.

Amber raised her eyebrows at that. _What the fuck is goin' on?_

Billy nodded and muttered a, "Yes sir." as he took Ambers arm and pulled her over to a door. He opened it, revealing stairs going down. Amber refused to move and Billy turned to her, a agitated look on his face. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You really think I can walk down them?" She replied, flicking her head to her tied feet. Billy sighed, bending down. His shoulder went to her stomach as he picked her up. She felt her breath leave her. "What the hell are you doing?" She questioned angrily. "Get off me!"

He didn't seem phased by her struggling and stood before heading down the stairs. "Humans." He muttered.

She wasn't too pleased by the view she had of his ass and used her hands to push herself up a bit, using his back for support. Now that she had a better line of vision, she noticed the stone walls and old fashioned lights on the wall. She watched the flames flicker as Billy carried her to her 'room'. She heard rather than saw him open a door when he came to a stop, and he stepped inside, roughly throwing her off his shoulder. She landed on the floor with a grunt as the wind got knocked out of her. "Jesus Christ." She coughed, wheezing. "Ya' didn't need ta' throw me off." She muttered. He shrugged, a uncaring look on his face. Kneeling down in front of her, he pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket and flipped it open, cutting through the rope which bound her feet together. She raised her eyebrows at him. "You couldn't of done that before?"

He ignored her. "You won't leave this room unless one of us comes and gets you." He told her as the rope fell from her feet. He then turned his attention to the rope on her hands. "You'll do what we tell you to, when we tell you to, and _exactly_ how we tell you to."

She frowned. It sounded like he'd said it a few times and she wondered how many others he had said it to. "And if I don't?" She challenged.

"You'll be punished." He told her simply. Her hands were now free and she automatically rubbed at her wrists.

"I'm not a dog."

He chuckled, patting her head. "You might as well as be." He replied, standing up and turning to leave.

She figured it was a good opportunity; his back was turned and she had the upper hand since he couldn't see her coming. So she climbed to her feet and ran at him, planning on pouncing on his back and strangling him but he was prepared, expecting her attack and turned before she reached him, his hand coming out and grabbing her around her throat. "Ah..." She gasped for air and felt her feet leave the ground as he lifted her up with ease.

"Silly girl." He murmured, bring her face close to his. She clawed at his hands with her own. "Do _not_ underestimate me." He told her firmly, releasing his hold on her and she once again found herself on her back, trying to draw the air back into her lungs. He gave her a dirty look before he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

She eyed it as she steadied her breathing, her hand on her neck. Swallowing, she glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings for the first time. It was a horrible place. The walls were stone and looked damp, and she was pretty sure there was a draft coming from somewhere, or maybe it was just a feeling the room gave. There was a bed in the corner with a thin mattress and a blood-stained sheet. The pillow resting on the head of the bed looked like it was made of stone and she couldn't imagine anyone being able to sleep on it. Then again, she doubted anyone would be able to sleep in a place, or situation, like this anyway.

Laying back against the floor, she stared at the ceiling. This was _bad_ and she hoped that her family would find her soon.

* * *

Dean was getting frustrated. There was absolutely no leads and it was like the vampires completely disappeared into thin air, taking his girl with them. He leant back against the couch, running a hand down his tired face. It was almost morning now and he had worked through the night, even taking some time to go out and look around the place she got taken, hoping for any kind of clues, but he came out empty handed.

"Dean?" Sam's whisper came from the bottom of the stairs and he glanced over at his younger brother.

"Yeah, dude?" Dean replied, his voice numb.

Sam hesitated, moving from his spot and walking over to Dean. He sat down beside him, not taking his eyes away from Dean's form. "Do you think..." His face turned sad. "Do you think we'll find her?"

"Yeah." Dean responded without hesitation.

Sam nodded, his eyes red-rimmed. "I hope so." His voice cracked.

Dean glanced at him, his face going soft at Sam's expression and he lifted his arm up. "C'mere, Sammy."

Sam did, and they hugged, trying to give each other the support they both needed. Amber was like a older sister to Sam, and he missed her, was scared for her, and worried that she might not be found. He hated how this was killing Dean, and not just Dean, but his Dad and Bobby. It felt like his family was broken, and Sam cried.

Sam cried for Dean, being the more sensitive brother. He cried for his Dad and Bobby, and he cried for Amber. You see, out of all of them, Sam was the only one who was ok with crying. Bobby didn't like it, being a typical man, but everyone knew that he would be shredding a few tears once he was alone. John wasn't a crier; he saw it as a weakness. He would hold it back until he couldn't handle it any more and it would be released in a different fashion – most likely anger. Dean was a lot like their Dad in that sense, except Dean wasn't as strong. He would hold it back for as long as he could but sooner or later, the tears would flow.

But that was ok, because until then, Sam would do it for them.

* * *

**I hope you liked :D.**


	3. Alone

**Thanks to espells, adaddario and Guest for reviewing!**

* * *

**Alone**

So far the hardest part for Amber was waking up the next morning. For one second, just one little second, she thought she was home, and that Dean was pressed up against her back instead the cold, hard stone wall. She thought that the small breeze was where she had left her bedroom window open instead of a draft of air slipping through a crack in the cold room.

That little second felt like someone had just shown her heaven before throwing her straight into hell. When she opened her eyes, Billy was standing in front of her with a tray of food in his hand, and it was most likely what had woken her up. She didn't say a word as she sat up, her back screaming in protest but she didn't show her pain.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

For some reason she felt herself fearful. Honestly, she had expected to be saved by now and the fact that she hadn't was starting to panic her.

"Here." Billy interrupted her thoughts. He laid the tray down on the bed in front of her. The bed was so small she was surprised that it managed to fit her and the tray of food. "Eat up, your going to need your energy." He told her.

Oatmeal.

Amber hated oatmeal. This whole situation was starting to feel ridiculous. She had been kidnapped by vampires who seemed to be into BDSM and wouldn't let her speak unless they gave her permission to. Who the hell did they think they were? And now, they were feeding her oatmeal? It sounded like something out of a slave book. Amber shook her head in disbelief.

And he hit her, believing that she shook her head because she was refusing to eat. The hit was so hard that it sent her head flying back, her cheek splitting and her skull making a sicking _crack_ as it made contact with the wall behind her. She couldn't hold in her gasp of pain and her hands flew to the back of her head, her body hunching foward causing her hair to fall around her face as she breathed through gritted teeth.

She could feel warm liquid on her hands and she bit back a wave of sick that threatened to spill out of her throat. Blood? Fine. She could handle it. Her _own_ blood? Not so much. She wasn't used to being injured; she was used to the people she saved being the hurt ones.

Once the ringing stopped in her ears, it was quickly replaced with a growl and her body stiffened, her head slowly raising from her hunched position. She swallowed thickly when she saw the lustful look in Billy eyes, his mouth open hungrily. She could practically see the drool.

_Fuck._ It _really _wasn't a good thing to be in a locked room with a vampire while you're bleeding.

She tried to be quick but he was quicker. She elbowed him in the stomach when he pulled her up, turning her back against his front. His hands pinned down her arms, making her unable to do anything as he pushed his nose into her hair and inhaled the metallic scent of her blood.

Next, she felt something moving against her hair. Wiggling. Her eyes widened, the sickly feeling returned when she realised that he was _licking_ her hair. She didn't move an inch, hoping that he would snap out of his blood lust and leave.

She had no such luck.

"Your blood..." He purred, his lips moving against her hair. "It's delicious."

She swallowed thickly. "Thanks," She cracked nervously. "I made it myself." Her heart was racing, and she hoped this wasn't heading the way she thought it was.

He released another growl. "I was comin' to get you for the punishment we owe you." He hummed quietly. "But I think I can think of another way to punish you."

Her eyes widened fearfully. "Are you...Are you going to rape me?" She hated how girly, squeaky and frightened her voice sounded.

He laughed out loud. "Don't flatter yourself. You humans disgust me." He shook his head at the thought. "The only thing desirable about you is your blood." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a knife. "Now hold still. I haven't had _my _breakfast yet."

* * *

Dean laid in bed, _her_ bed, a sad and pained expression on his handsome features. They had worked all night and for most of the day but they still didn't have any leads and the longer they waited the less likely it was they would find her. He rolled onto his side, his nose landing next to her pillow. It smelled like her, like flowers mixed with gun powder. It was a strange yet arousing smell and he couldn't get enough of it.

He missed her. Simple as that.

The way should would smile at him or make him laugh when he was upset. No matter what, she would always put a smile on his face, even when she wasn't trying.

Not only did he miss her, he feared for her safety. He knew that they wouldn't keep her alive. It wasn't a vampires motive, and it sent a sharp agonizing pain through his heart that they would kill her, or worse, turn her. He knew that it could already of happened, that it mostly had already happened but he had to keep hope that when they found her, she would still be _her_.

But...What if he _didn't_ see her again?

He shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't even begin to imagine life without her.

She was his everything. She i_s _his everything, god dammit. That girl had managed to get into his heart and he knew that she would never leave from that spot.

* * *

Amber hissed at throbbing pain in her arm. It stung like hell but at least he hadn't bitten her. If he had bitten her, she knew that it would have been game over for her.

Which raised a worrying question in her mind.

Why were they keeping her alive?

Holding the bed sheet tighter against her arm, she mused on what there main goal was. Were they using her to taunt Bobby, Dean and John? Or maybe she was a long lasting meal.

She pushed away her tears at the thought of having to live with them forever, to be cut open and bled whenever they had a taste for her blood. Dean wouldn't want her to cry, he would tell her everything will be okay and things will work out, that she was safe and he would always be there to make sure of it.

Except Dean wasn't there. He wasn't there to make things okay. She was alone.

The door opened again and she stiffened. Was he coming back for more?

Luckily for her, it wasn't Billy. It was Dawn. "Hey." The female vampire greeted with a friendly smile and Amber gazed at her unsure. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna' hurt you." Dawn told her, closing the door. She walked over to Amber and sat on the bed beside her. "I thought you might need a hand." She gestured to Amber's bleeding arm.

"I'm fine." Amber replied sharply. If there was one thing she knew from hunting, it was to never trust a supernatural being.

Dawn smiled at her stubbornness. "Look, you're just gonna have to trust me, okay?" She caught Ambers eye. "What's the worse that could happen?"

Amber considered her words. "Why would you help me?"

"It's my job here." She replied truthfully. "Make sure the food don't bleed out."

Amber nodded. "So... I am here just to be your food." She'd had a suspicion.

"Yep, now give me your arm."

Amber didn't bother protesting. It wouldn't do her any good if Dean managed to find her and she was dead from blood loss or infection.

She just hoped that Dean _would_ find her.


	4. I will save you, baby

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**I will save you, baby**

Amber had put up with this nightmare for a whole week so far and she hated to admit it but she had a feeling that Dean wouldn't be able to find her now that she had been gone for so long. It would almost be bearable if it wasn't for the beatings they gave her, and what they were trying to achieve out of them.

It had started the day after Billy cut her arm open and drank from her, and it had continued ever since. They were trying to make her forget. Forget about her family, her boyfriend, her...Everything. Her life before this.

They would put her on a hook and hang her from the ceiling like a slab of meat. They would talk to her, tell her that her name was no longer 'Amber', it was now 'pet', and she was theirs, no one else's.

They would tell her that Dean didn't want her, which is why he hadn't found her yet. It's because he wasn't even looking, and if she told them over-wise, they would whip her, splitting her back open. No doubt she would have scars.

"C'mon pet." Jeremy called from her door, and she glanced up with a sigh. Here it goes again. She stood up, walking over to where he stood at the door. "Don't look at me!" He barked, slapping her across the cheek. She gritted her teeth but tilted her head down anyway. "Good girl." Jeremy patted her head, and she fought the urge to punch him. "Now, hold your hands out." He ordered her.

Amber did as she was told and stuck her hands out in front of her. Her wrists were red raw from doing this everyday and she knew that it would probably scar, much like the wounds on her back. He got out a piece of rope and wrapped it around her wrists, tying her hands together. Once he was finished he grabbed a black piece of cloth and tied it around her head, covering her eyes. It was a routine that she wished she didn't know.

"Okay, Come on." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hall. After walking for a few minutes she heard him open a door and felt him push her inside.

Amber stood there quietly waiting for someone to tell her what to do. Overtime she had given up arguing with their orders. Arguing just got her hurt. So she stayed as quiet as possible, hoping they would stop.

"Over here, pet." Jeremy said and lead her a few more steps across the room before he stopped again.

Amber felt him untying her hands and once they were untied he grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it off her. Amber didn't even bother trying to cover her bra covered chest. She had done the first few times, terrified that they would try and rape her but so far they had shown no interest in her body. There only interest was her mind.

"Lift up your arms." Jeremy ordered and she did as she was told, almost like a robot, which is exactly how she felt. She tried pushing all of her emotions away so that she was numb. It was somehow easier to cope when she was numb. She felt him grab her wrists before handcuffing them to the hook which hung from the ceiling.

She shifted uncomfortably, her feet barely touched the ground and her arm's felt like they were going to get ripped from her body but she refused to make a sound.

"Same routine as before," Jeremy started. "Who do you belong to?" He demanded to know. She didn't answer and there was a 'whoosh' sound before the hot white pain of the whip connecting with her back. This time, she couldn't hold back her whimper. "You belong to me." He told her forcefully. "You will forget about your old life. None of those people exist any more."

He finished his sentence with another whip to her back and she cried out, her teeth digging into her bottom lip painfully as she tried to pant through the pain.

"Come on, pet! Tell me those people don't exist." He yelled whipping her again.

"No!" Amber cried out. She wouldn't give in, there's no way she would admit they didn't exist. How could she? She had nothing if Sam, Dean, Bobby and John didn't exist.

"No?" Jeremy laughed then whipped her again. "You being stubborn again pet? I thought you learnt it gets you no where."

Amber felt the traitor tears fall. She was trying to be strong but the whip hurt like hell and her back was already covered in cuts, making the pain stronger than ever.

"Say it." Jeremy said in a singing voice. He whipped her again, her body jerking at impact. "C'mon pet. The pain will be gone if you just say it! Say they don't exist. Your uncle Bobby - Not real." _Whip._ "John - Not real." _Whip._ "Sam - not real." _Whip._ "Dean - not real." He whipped her twice more.

Amber started sobbing. Him whipping her that many times in under a minute was too much and she couldn't help it. She broke.

"T-there not r-real." She cried.

"Say it again!" He demanded throwing the whip down then walking round so he was in front of her. He grabbed her chin, trying to make eye contact. "Say it!" He slapped her.

Amber felt the sting on her cheek followed by a warm drip of blood. He hand hit her on an old wound Billy inflicted on her, causing it to bleed. "They're not real!" She shouted.

Jeremy smirked and patted her head. "What's your name?"

Amber looked at him, gritting her teeth. "It's..._Pet._" She spat the word.

"Good girl." He patted her head again, "You're my pet. Don't forget it." He reached up and took her off the hook.

Amber fell to the ground, her legs feeling like jelly. She grunted as she hit the floor and didn't make an attempt to move, her arms felt weak, heavy.

* * *

Dean jogged down the stairs. He had just got out of bed, still dressed in his clothes from the day before. That's what he was like now, without her. He never wanted to get dressed into clean clothes, or go out. The only time he got out of the house was to drive the Impala and that was only so he could clear his head.

He walked into the kitchen, spotting Sam at the table.

"Hey Dean." Sam greeted quietly, seeing him walk into the room.

"Hey Sammy." Dean tried to smile, making his way over to the table and sitting next to him.

"Good you're up." John said, walking into the room. He had a paper bag in his hand, full of food from the local diner. "Got you somethin' to eat." He told him, sitting the bag down in front of him, on the table.

Dean grimaced. He didn't really want to eat but he knew that they wouldn't shut up if he turned it down, so instead, he gave him a forced smile. "Thanks dad."

There still wasn't any leads. The vampires had disappeared. They went back to the nest one day to see if they had left any clues as to where they went but they found nothing. They had gone, taking a piece of every ones heart with them. The only thing that kept them going was the thought of Amber being alive. All they had was hope which was slowly fading.

John saw Dean' reluctance to eat and sighed. "Dean, you starvin' yourself isn't gonna help us find her."

Dean pushed the food away and stood up, "Yeah? When are we gonna' find her Dad?"

"Dean, we _will_ find her. It's only a matter of time." John argued.

"Dad..." Sam tried to interrupt.

Dean shook his head. "It's been over a week Dad and there's still no signs, no leads, nothing!" He voice started to raise.

"Something will come up." John assured him. "We will keep looking. Leave no stone unturned."

"It's not enough." Dean replied before glancing between his Dad and brother and leaving the room.

John sighed and turned to Sam. "Go make sure your brothers okay."

Sam gave him a look. "Of course he isn't okay dad. He doesn't know if she's okay or if we're going to find her." He shook his head. "It's drivin' him mad."

"I know son." John said sadly. "And we'll keep lookin' but Dean needs to keep up his strength."

–

After searching the house, Sam walked out to the front porch, signing in relief when he finally found Dean. Dean was sitting on the stairs with his head leaning against the railing. Sam sat down next to him.

"You okay Dean?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Dean shook his head. "No man. I'm not okay. She's out there somewhere." He said angrily. "She needs me and I can't do a damn thing about it."

Sam held back the tears, he needed to be strong for his big brother. He put a hand on Dean's arm. "We will find her. Okay? We will and when we get her back everything will go back to normal. You'll see." Sam smiled reassuringly at Dean.

Dean smiled back slightly, "You're right dude. We'll find her." He had to stay hopeful.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "We will but until then you need to stay strong. Eat. Amber would hate to see you like this."

Dean nodded, sitting up straighter and running a hand over his face. "Your right. You're right." He repeated. "If Amber was here right now she would probably tie me to the bed and force feed me." Dean chuckled, dirty thoughts filling his head as he imagined how that scenario would end.

Sam laughed. "Then make you take a shower. You stink, dude."

"Heh." Dean let out a little laugh. "I suppose I do."

Sam nodded. "Trust me, you do. Now go get a shower. When we find Amber you don't wanna' smell like ass do yah'?"

"Yeah." Dean laughed again then stood up, walking back towards the house. "Hey Sam?" He called, turning around. "Thanks man."

Sam looked up at Dean. "No problem."

With that, Dean walked into the house, one thought on his mind, 'I will save you, baby.'


	5. Five Years Later

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Five years later**

"Pet?" Jeremy yelled.

The old Amber would have sighed at the nickname, most likely followed up with a eye roll but over the years, she had learnt not to, like the perfect 'pet' she had become. "Yes, Master?" She replied, her voice robotic as she stopped her scrubbing of the floor. She made sure to keep her head down, knowing that he didn't like it when she looked at him without permission.

His feet appeared in her vision. "You may look up."

"Thank you, master." Amber responded with the same robotic voice as she glanced up at him.

"We have some newcomers and I would like you to show them around."

"Where did they come from, sir?" Amber asked confused. Throughout the two years she'd been here, they had never brought it other people.

"Across town, come pet." Jeremy said, grabbing her arm. He started pulling her down the hallway. "They are all around the same age group. Fourteen, fifteenth, sixteen." He listed. "All girls – of course." He added with a smirk. "And you will be looking after them till they get settled. Got it?"

Amber nodded numbly. "Yes, sir."

Jeremy pushed her through the basement door and standing in front of her was three teenage girls. All of them crying and whimpering, muttering about how they wanted to go home. Amber felt a pang through her heart. She knew how they were feeling.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Home seemed like a distant memory yet at the same time, it felt like it was only yesterday that she was laying in her bed with the love of her life. Yep, she still remembered him. Him, Bobby, John and Sammy, despite the beatings to make her forget. She only told them that she had but she doubted she could ever forget them. She understood how they thought that their method would work; beating it out of her, causing her so much pain that her mind gave into their demands to protect her but luckily for her, her mind didn't want to let them go.

"I'll leave you to it pet." Jeremy said, breaking her out of thoughts. She watched as he left the room, leaving her alone with the newcomers.

Amber wanted to give them a smile, try and reassure them but she honestly hadn't smiled in years. It was almost as if she had forgotten how. "What're your names?" she asked softly.

The youngest looking girl spoke up, "I'm sally." She introduced in a small, shaky voice. The fifth teen year old, Amber guessed, said, "Katie." and the eldest looking said, "Carly."

Amber nodded and didn't even try to sugar-coat it. "Okay, Sally, Katie and Carly. The people that took you, they're dangerous. So do what they tell you too." She told them, really not wanting to see them get hurt – they were too young. "Don't try and escape, if you do they will kill you." She didn't really want to scare them but fear in this place was what kept you alive.

The young girls nodded fearfully, probably too scared to talk.

"You know that man that just left?" They nodded again. "You address him as 'master or 'sir'. There's three other vampires here. Billy, Dawn and Rick." The girls gasped.

"V-vampires?" Carly cried.

Amber sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Vampires," She felt bad for scaring the girls but they had to know what was keeping them here, how dangerous they are. "Whatever you do, try and stay away from Jeremy," Amber cringed. "He's the worst one. He done things that..." She cleared her throat. "Just stay away from him okay?"

"Okay." One of them whispered.

"Okay, good. Now let's get you to your rooms."

* * *

"Three young girls all disappeared from the same town. Parents killed, autopsy report said their bodies were drained of blood." Sam said looking at his laptop.

"Vampires?" Dean asked taking a sip of beer. Five years ago, Dean would have been thrilled that they had come across vampires but since Amber had been taken, they'd had many cases of vampires, and none of them had his Amber. So why would this case be any different?

"Maybe. What'd you think dad?" Sam asked turning to his father, who was laying on the motel bed.

John shrugged. "Sound's like it."

Dean nodded. "Where'd we start?"

John tossed Sam his coat, then put his own on. "Where any vampire would live in a town like this."

* * *

"They in their rooms?" Jeremy asked walking into Amber's room.

Amber nodded. "Yes, sir." She confirmed, sitting herself on the bed.

"Good,." He nodded. "You did fine today, pet. Get some sleep."

Amber nodded again. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, pet." He replied before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

She watched him leave before she laid down and pulled the thin sheet over her body. She got lonely at night and she often found herself thinking of the past. Thinking of Dean, her Uncle, John and the boy that was practically her brother.

She missed them like crazy.

* * *

"Shh, over here." John whispered signalling Sam and Dean to follow him.

They had just managed to get past the gate and were heading towards the house. All of them had knifes dipped in dead man's blood and cross bows, also dipped in dead man's blood. They sneaked around the back of the house until they reached the back door.

"I'll go first." John told them quietly. They nodded and John slowly opened the door. "It's clear." He whispered to them. They followed him inside and after searching a few room's they finally came across the missing teenagers.

"C'mon we're gonna' get you outta' here, okay?" John told them in a hushed voice. The young girls nodded and followed them through the hall.

"Wait! What about the other girl?" Carly asked them, her big eyes full of frightened tears.

John looked at Dean confused, only three girls went missing. "What other girl?" He asked her.

"They called her 'pet'," She told them with a frown. "And she showed us around here. I don't think she's a vampire, she's too nice."

John nodded. "Okay. I'll look for her." He looked over at Sam and Dean. "You two, take the girls outside."

"What about you, Dad?" Dean asked, worried.

"I'm gonna look for the other girl." John said.

Dean shook his head. "Not alone," He turned to Sam, "Sam be careful. I'm gonna' go with dad. He shouldn't go on his own."

Sam nodded. "Meet you outside." He said before he turned to the girls, "C'mon, stay close." He told them before they carried on walking down the hall, Sam taking the lead.

"Where'd we start?" Dean asked as they the opposite way.

John shrugged. "We're just gonna' have to check all the rooms."

Dean nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

The sound of loud banging woke Amber from her sleep and she shot up in bed, frowning as she glanced at her door. It was vibrating from whoever was trying to get in and she swallowed thickly. It couldn't be Jeremy or Billy since they had a key and whoever it was must have been trying to smash the padlock off.

She climbed off of her bed and placed herself against the wall besides the door. It may have been a few years since she had used her fighting skills but that didn't mean she couldn't do it. It was kinda like riding a bike.

Finally, with a clank, the padlock must have fallen away because the door opened and a gun appeared in her vision. She immediately knocked it out of their hand before gripping their wrist and tucking her back against their chest before using her body to flip them over her shoulder.

The man was obviously trained as well as she had been because he reacted without missing a beat, his foot sliding against the floor as he kicked her feet out from underneath her and she lost her footing, falling back against the floor. She gasped for air, attempting to get onto her hands and knees but it was useless since the man was already reacting, his body pinning her against the floor, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists as he held them above her head.

"Show me your teeth." He demanded, his breath coming out hard and fast.

"I'm not a vampire." She told him, her breath matching his. The darkness of her room made it hard to see his face.

"Prove it." He gritted out, pulling them both to a standing position. He shoved her out the door, into the hall where there was more light. "Jesus..." He muttered, his voice full of shock as he dropped her wrists.

The suddenly change of light had caused her to close her eyes and it took her a second before she opened them again. When she did, she turned to him, ready to speak but she stopped when she saw his face, her heart skipping a beat. They searched each others eyes for a moment and she swallowed thickly, her lips moving as she tried to form a sentence.

"Dean? Is that the girl?" Another voice appeared behind them but they didn't take their eyes off of each other.

"Yeah, Dad." Dean replied around the lump in his throat, his eyes remaining on Amber's. "It is."


	6. Home

**Oh, two in one day? ;). Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!**

* * *

**Home**

Eventually Dean smiled, his eyes full of tears. "I didn't think I'd see you again." He admitted quietly.

Amber gave him a shaky smile, tears in her own eyes. "Yeah, me neither."

"Dean?" John said questioningly. "Do you know this girl?" He had yet to see the girls face since he was still behind her.

Dean's eyes flicked over to him. "Yeah, Dad, and you do, too." He gestured a hand towards her. "It's Amber." He told his Father, his voice full of emotion as one single tear dripped down his cheek.

John's eyes widened and he glanced between Dean and the girl before stepping forward so he could see her face properly. "Oh my god..." He breathed. "It really is you." He said with a smile, stepping forward and pulling her into a fatherly hug. "We went crazy tryin' to find you, girl."

She let out a shaky breath, her hands curling over his arms. "I thought..." She sniffled, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I thought you'd never even bothered to look." She admitted.

Dean's eyes went wide at that and he pulled John away from her, taking her shoulders into his hands. "How could you think that?" He questioned, his eyes searching hers. "You knew how much I cared 'bout you."

Her heart broke a little hearing that. _Cared_. Past-tense. Although she knows it would be stupid for her just to assume that they would get back together and start back from where they left off. They were both different people and she was certainly a lot more damaged than when he had last seen her.

"We should get out of here." John spoke up. "This isn't the best place to be havin' this conversation, hm?"

Dean nodded in agreement, his arm going over Amber's shoulders. He may not get to show her how much he had missed her right now but he sure as hell would do it once they got home. "C'mon." Dean muttered to her. "Can't wait to see Sammy's face." He said, smirking.

"Sammy's here?" She questioned, hope in her voice as they moved through the hall.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he's outside with the rest of the girls."

She smile grew on her lips.

* * *

They were approaching the Impala and John's truck when they saw Sammy jump out of the passengers seat of the Impala.

"Sam." John called to him quietly. "We got somethin' you might wanna see, son." He couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice even if he tried.

Sam frowned, confused as he approached them. "What are you-" His eyes widened when he spotted the brown-haired girl. "Amber?"

She gave him a unsure smile and nodded at him. "Hey, Sammy." She greeted quietly. "You've gotten tall."

He nodded dumbly, his mouth hanging open. "Oh, uh, yeah." He licked his lips. "Wow." He shook his head, breaking himself out of his daze and he smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said, taking a few steps over to her and giving her a hug.

Being reunited with so many people that she loved was very overwhelming for her and she couldn't stop the tears this time. "I missed you guys." She cried softly.

"We missed you, too." Sam told her softly, laying a kiss on her forehead. Next, she felt a hand on the back of her head as she was pulled away from him and into another pair of arms. She knew immediately that it was Dean; even after all these years he had the same smell.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart." He murmured to her, her hair sticking to his lips as he rested them against her. "Everythin's okay now." His tenderness didn't help with her tears, instead it made them come more quickly. It had been so long since she'd been held by a loving pair of arms. "C'mon, cheer up." He told her, the hand on the back of her head moving softly, comfortingly through her hair. "You know it kills me when you cry, sweetheart."

Bless him, he sounded so helpless, so desperate, and so Dean. She smiled against his chest, remembering exactly how he used to be and realising that he hadn't changed one bit; he still couldn't hand her tears.

She took a deep breath before pulling away and wiping her cheeks with her hands. "I'm okay." She told him with as small smile.

Dean eyed her, not looking like he believed her but he nodded anyway.

"We'll deal with the vamps tomorrow." John told him. "Tonight, we'll get Amber back home."

Dean nodded in agreement, his lips curling. "Bobby's in for one hell of a surprise."

* * *

One by one they dropped the teenage girls off to their homes before they headed to Bobbys, although Amber wasn't aware of that; she had fallen asleep within twenty minutes. She had tried to fight it, wanting to spend time with Dean, and plus she was kind of scared that if she fell asleep, she would wake up and her being back with them would turn out to just be a dream.

But as time went on, her eyes dropped with every minute that passed until eventually they didn't reopen and her breathing evening out. Her head had found itself resting on Dean's shoulder, with the help of Dean, of course, who had decided to sit in the back seat with her while Sammy drove.

There was only ever a few occasions when Dean would let Sam drive and this was one of them. He just wanted to be close to her, make sure that she wasn't just a part of his imagination that had got so desperate from living without her, it had created an illusion of her to fill the hole in his heart.

"Sammy," Dean spoke up before he could stop himself. "Tell me I'm not dreamin'."

Sam smiled softly, his eyes meeting Dean's in the rear view mirror. "You're not dreaming, Dean."

* * *

It turns out that Amber could still sleep through anything, Dean smiled to himself at the thought. He was princess carrying her from the Impala up to Bobby's house and he didn't want to wake her. She looked so peacefully and from the looks of her 'room' at that place he found her, she can't have had a good nights sleep in years.

Dean stood behind Sam and John as they knocked on Bobbys door. They could hear him grumbling about how late it was before he pulled the door open, his eyes widened when he spotted them standing there.

"What you doin' here, boys?" Bobby questioned, frowning.

"Um, we have somethin' you're gonna want to see." Sam told him, stepping out of Dean's way so Bobby could see him.

It didn't register to Bobby at first. Not that Dean could blame him. Amber's hair was long and thick and covering most of her face as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I don't think I wanna' know." He admitted, seeing the unconscious girl. He opened his mouth to speak again but his voice got stuck in his throat when Dean's lips made a tiny 'o' shape and he blew slowly, the air moving the hair off of the young girls face. "A..Amber?" Bobby said in a broken voice.

"It's her Bobby." John confirmed, putting a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Where?...How?" Bobby stuttered, his mind racing as he stepped away from the door. They followed him, watching him pace. Sam closed the door behind him, smiling at the scene in front of him.

"Ya' know that vampire case you gave us?" Dean asked while he gently laid Amber on the couch.

Bobby nodded, unable to speak.

"It was the vamps that took her." He continued, though his attention stayed on Amber. He removed his jacket and laid it over her.

"Have you spoken to her?" Bobby questioned, swallowing back the tears. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

John nodded. "We did," He smiled slightly. "And she seems okay."

Bobby squinted, frowning. "Maybe on the outside." He replied angrily. "You don't get kidnapped by vampires for five years and come out the other side 'okay', John."

"Do you think she's comfy enough on the sofa?" Dean interrupted them. "Maybe I should carry her to her room." He wondered out loud.

Bobby's lips curved at the thought of her being back in her room. It was still the same. He hadn't had the heart to change anything.

John nodded, amused at Dean fussing over her. "That's probably a good idea." He agreed. "Did you see the bed's the poor girls slept on? A good night sleep will be perfect for Amber right now."

Dean nodded and carefully picked up Amber in another princess carry, his coat still resting on top of her. He heard Bobby question John about the type of beds she was sleeping on but he didn't pay attention to John's reply. He was too busy focusing on her.

She had certainly got more beautiful as she'd got older. Her hair was long and thick, her body more matured. The only thing that wasn't perfect about her was her clothing. She was wearing dirty pants and a filthy top. He tucked her into bed, making sure to cover her with her blanket before he undressed her, making sure not to peak. It felt natural to him; undressing her, but he didn't know if it still felt the same with her.

Once he was finished, he chucked the dirty clothes into the hall and noticed her hand sticking out of the blanket. He grabbed it in his own and looked over it, treasuring it. Her tiny hand had a few cuts on it, scraps and broken fingernails. He could tell she must have done some kind of work. The proof was on her hands.

Next was her arms. His hands softly slid up them, his thumbs massaging as he went. He frowned, seeing quite a few bruises and more noticeably, a hand mark on her upper arm.

Dean shook his head. Angels shouldn't be treated like this. Especially his Amber.

A light knock at the door brought Dean out of his thoughts. It opened behind him, revealing Bobby.

"Hey, boy." Bobby greeted quietly, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, stopping a few feet away from Amber.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean tried to smiled.

"How is she?"

Dean shook his head. "She hasn't woken up." He cleared his throat "Bobby.. I... She.." He struggled, not really wanting to say it out loud.

"What?" Bobby questioned.

Dean shook his head, willing the tears to go away, and ran a hand down Ambers arm. "They hurt her."

Bobby looked at Ambers arm, and felt a new wave of anger wash over him. "How many bruises?" His voice was strained.

"I don't know, I haven't checked anywhere else." Dean replied softly.

Bobby nodded and rubbed his sore eyes. "How long was she asleep before you brought her here?"

"Uh, maybe an hour."

"Then she'll probably be asleep for some time. Let's leave her to it, n go and discuss what we're gonna' do."

Dean nodded in agreement before he bent over and kissed Amber on her forehead, "Every things going to be okay." He whispered to her. "You're safe now, baby."

Dean stood up and nodded to Bobby before leaving the room. He understood that Bobby wanted a minute with her.

"What did they do to you, sweetheart?" Bobby whispered emotionally. "At least you're home now."

* * *

"What's the plan?" Bobby asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What'd you mean?" John questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"I mean, when are we gonna' go back and kill the rest of those bastards." He clarified, his hand clenching.

"I agree." Dean spoke up. He wanted to torture them, make them suffer for everything they did to Amber and by the looks of it, Bobby wanted the exact same thing.

John nodded. "The plan was to go tomorrow night." He told him. "But there's no guarantee that they will still be there."

Bobby gritted his teeth. "If tha's the case, then we go n' find 'em."

"Damn straight." Dean nodded his approval.

"Right, so you two wanna leave Amber here with Sammy while we run around the country tryin' to find these bastards."

They remained silent.

"Sammy's a good hunter, no doubt." John continued. "But the vampires have Amber's scent. We can't leave a Sixteen year old and a traumatised girl all alone, okay?" He glanced between them. "We _will_ kill them but I think we should wait. Concentrate on helping Amber." John finished. "That is if they're no longer there."

"Dad's right." Sam said walking into the kitchen. They looked up in surprise, not realising that he had heard their conversation. "Amber needs us." He walked over to the cupboard and got out a cup. "She's stubborn, always has been, so I doubt she'll admit it if she needs help getting over this." He went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice before pouring it in his cup. "She needs to be our top priority." He finished.

"Yeah." Dean admitted reluctantly. He really wanted to kill them vamps. "You're both right."

"Yeah," Bobby repeated. "You are. Which really sucks because I fancy killing somethin'"

* * *

The first thing Amber noticed when she woke up was the bed. It was comfier than usual and she had no back pains or springs sticking into her. The second thing was the smell. It was amazing. It didn't smell rotten, like usual. It smelt like... gun powder and books. Home.

A small smile lifted her lips when she realised that she was indeed at home and it hadn't been a dream at all. They had found her and she was finally away from that place. She was safe.

She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around the room. It was just like how she remembered.

Suddenly, her door opened and Dean stepped in, looking slightly taken back when he noticed that she was awake. "Hey." He greeted softly. "You could have come downstairs, you know." He told her, shutting the door behind him. "How long you been awake?" He questioned as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"A few minutes." She whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Dean nodded. "Are you hungry? Bobby's cooking."

Amber shook her head. "Nah, I'm alright."

"Look Amber-"

She interrupted him. "It's gonna take some time to get used to that." She admitted with a small smile.

Dean frowned, confused. "Used to what?"

"Being called Amber."

He swallowed thickly, hesitating before he asked. "What did they call you?"

She also hesitated, seeing the look in his eye. "Pet." She told him quietly, shamefully.

One word had never made Dean so angry. "What?" He said harshly. Not angry at her, but them.

Amber flinched. "I-I'm s-sorry." She was so used to being hurt when someone got angry with her.

Dean softened immediately. "No, baby. I'm not angry at you. Listen to me." He said firmly. "You forget that they ever called you tha', alright?" He told her.

She nodded, swallowing back her emotions. "They...They told me that you didn't want me any more," She confessed. "They told me that you weren't even looking."

"Baby," Dean replied, his voice strained from the tears threatening to fall. "I have _always, always_ wanted you."

"What happened?" She questioned curiously. "Why...Why didn't you find me?"

Dean flinched, knowing that her words weren't meant to hurt him but that didn't stop them from doing exactly that. "We tried but...They disappeared off the face of the planet." He licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry. "We looked for three years 'fore we started thinkin' that we weren't ever gonna find you." He admitted.

She nodded. "I think anyone would start to think like that." She replied, seeing the guilt on his face. "Most people would have given up sooner."

"I guess." He replied numbly. "Guess it don't really matter now," He smiled slightly. "You're home n' you're safe. That's all that's important."

She nodded again, grinning at his smile. "You're right."


	7. Picture

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**Picture**

It had been two days since they had brought Amber home and it felt almost as if she had never left. John hadn't even started looking for another hunt yet, although Dean knew he would eventually and he would be faced with a choice...

Stay or leave?

He was pretty sure he already knew his answer but there was no way in hell his Dad was gonna like it.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Amber questioned him softly. They were in the back yard, laying on the grass. Since she'd been back, she spent a lot of her time outside. It was something about the sense of freedom she felt, no longer trapped inside that room or those halls.

Dean chuckled and nodded, glancing over at her, his hands folded beneath his head. "How could I forget?" He said teasingly. "Your face went the colour of a beetroot." He continued, amusement in his voice. "Was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen."

She laughed silently. "I got better though." She replied. "And then it was my turn to make _you-" _She rolled over onto her side, leaning up on her elbow as she poked him in the chest. "-blush."

He nodded, smirking. "What'd you expect when you start suckin' on a man's tongue?"

She smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I read that in a magazine." She said, shrugging. "Thought I'd try it out."

"Well, you had my approval."

She snorted. "I know," She replied, amusement in her eyes. "Hell, I _felt _your approval." She said with a laugh.

He grinned. "It was a healthy, normal reaction." Suddenly, he went serious, rolling onto his side and mirroring her. "Amber..." He started, hesitantly. "You know, you haven't spoke 'bout what happened to you there."

She gazed into his eyes sadly. "I don't really want to." She admitted quietly.

"You can talk to me. You know you can always talk to me."

She nodded. "I know that, it's just..." She licked her lips, staring off into the distance. "You've always seen the _strong _me." She tried to explain. "I don't want you to know the weak me, ya know?" And she didn't want him to deal with the pain that she dealt with daily but she didn't tell him that.

It was his turn to nod. "I can understand that." He replied. "But, baby, I won't think any less of you if you told me."

She felt her stomach flutter at the pet name. "You promise?"

"I promise."

She took a deep breath. "I'll tell you but...Not now." She said, laying back against the grass again. "I need to think 'bout what I'm gonna' say."

"Alright." He nodded. He could accept that. "Fair enough."

* * *

"So how is she?" Bobby questioned, closing the bonnet of a broke down car. He removed his oily gloves, throwing them onto his workbench.

Dean shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He answered, folding his arms over his chest. "I mean, she seems alright but you know what Ambers like."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, stubborn as anythin'." He said, smiling slightly. "Has she told you _anythin'_, anythin' at all?"

"Nothin' I ain't already told you." He responded. "She said she'll talk 'bout it with me but I don't think she's ready yet."

"Well, she needs to get ready." Bobby replied, gruffly. "Ain't gonna do her no good holdin' it all in."

* * *

"So, you gonna' be okay?" Dean said, standing by her bedroom door, ready to walk out. It was night time and every night Dean was reluctant to leave her alone.

Amber smiled, amused. She loved it when he fussed over her. "I should be." She said from where she sat on the bed, her legs crossed beneath her.

"If you want me to stay, I can." He offered casually.

She thought about his offer. It was the first time he had directly asked her if she wanted him to stay, the other nights he just hinted towards it, although she couldn't have been sure. She just didn't want to take it the wrong way and end up looking weak by getting him to stay.

"I don't mind," He tried to convince her. "Sharin' a room with a pretty girl isn't exactly a bad thing in my books." He flirted, smirking at her.

She couldn't help it; she giggled. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She teased.

Dean shook his head, amused. "Nah, only you, baby."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Okay," She nodded. "You can stay."

He grinned. "Hell, yeah." He said, fisting pumping the air. "I'll just go n' get somethin' to sleep on." He turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

She frowned, her forehead creasing. "You're sleeping on the floor?"

He nodded slowly. "Well...Yeah." He replied, unsure. "Why? You want me to..." He licked his lips, his mouth turning dry. "You wanna share you bed with me?"

She shrugged, trying to act casual. "Ain't like we haven't done it before..."

He pursed his lips, tilting his head. "True." She did have a point. "And you're okay with that?" He didn't mind one bit. Hell, it would be heaven to be able to sleep next to her again but he didn't want her to feel as if she had to do it.

She nodded. "I'm fine with that." She assured with a grin and Dean couldn't help but grin back at her. That was the Amber he knew; confident, flirty and sexy as hell.

So he climbed into bed next to her, removing his pants and shirt, loving the way her eyes trailed down his body, and he _might_ have found himself purposely flexing a little as she did so. "Night." He told her, reaching over to turn off the lamp.

The room was black when she replied, laying on her back. "Night."

It was silent for a few seconds, both of them laying there with their eyes open, waiting for the other one to make the first move.

And it was Dean who broke first. "Get your ass over here already." He ordered lightly, his hand brushing against her hair as he offered his chest to her as a pillow.

She grinned and scooted over, cuddling herself into him. "Night." She repeated cheerily.

He chuckled, laying a soft kiss to her hair. "Night, sweetheart."

* * *

The next morning.

"You really think it's from them...?" Sam's voice was heard as Dean and Amber made their way downstairs.

"Who else would it be from?" John questioned, his voice flowing from the kitchen. Dean and Amber glanced at each other, frowning questioningly.

"I don't get it..." Bobby said with a sigh, sounding frustrated.

"Me either." John agreed.

"It makes no sense, why would they send this?" Sam.

"Make we should show Amber, she might know.." John.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Bobby.

"C'mon," Dean said, tugging on Amber's hand. She swallowed nervously but followed him into the kitchen anyway. "What's goin' on?" Dean questioned when they entered the room.

Bobby greeted them with a forced smile. "Amber, babe..." He hesitated. "Do you know anything 'bout this?" He asked, holding out a piece of paper.

Amber glanced around at them before stepping forward and accepting the paper. Her forehead creased in confusion as she read what was wrote there.

**Sugar,**

**Seems you left something behind.**

**Be seeing you soon if you want it back.**

**Jeremy **

"Turn it over." Bobby told her and she did as she was told, unable to hold back her gasp. On the other side was a young girl. Sandy blonde hair, piercing green eyes with light freckles powdering her cheeks. She looked like she was about four years old and Amber knew exactly what the picture meant.

"Amber, baby? What's wrong?" Dean questioned worriedly, his hands going to her shoulders. He frowned when he spotted the picture. "She's a cutie." He commented. "But who is she?"

Amber shook her head in disbelief. It _couldn't_ be. No way...

"Amber?" She heard Dean shake her slightly, turning her around in his grasp. "You have to breath, okay?" Dean said loudly, taking hold of her shoulders again. It was that point she realised her breaths were coming out in short gasps.

"Dean," Bobby's voice came from behind her, as well as the sound of his chair scraping against the floor as he stood up. "She's havin' a panic attack."

Dean nodded. He knew that Amber suffered from the when she was a kid. They started around the time her parents died and lasted for a few years but she hadn't had one once while they were dating. "What'd we do then?" He questioned, pulling her close to his chest.

She felt Bobbys hand on the back of her head, followed by his firm orders to breathe slowly. She took his advice, closing her eyes against the pounding in her head as her heart began to beat properly again.

"Amber, that picture..." Dean went to ask, glancing up nervously at Bobby. "Who is she?"

When she pulled herself away from him, her eyes were full of tears and she ran a hand through her hair. "She's uh..." She tried to speak but her tongue felt heavy and dry. "She's uh..." She licked her lips and found herself leaning back against the kitchen counter, needing support. "I thought she died...They told me she died..." She muttered, staring into the distance. Shaking her head, she glanced at Dean, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Who is she Amber?" Dean questioned more forcefully.

She took a deep breath before releasing it. "She's, uh...Our daughter."

* * *

**I hope you liked :)**


	8. A Freakin' Dad!

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews :). Only a few chapters left!**

* * *

**A Freakin' Dad!**

Once the words left her mouth, she found herself unable to be in the same room as them. She needed space, time to think and she couldn't deal with the judgement that would surely follow. So instead of dealing with the situation, she did a classic Amber and ran away from it.

The others didn't seem to notice her exit, too busy trying to take in the information.

"Did she just say..." Bobby trailed off.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, his expression full of shock.

"Well, wasn't expectin' that." John admitted, his tone flat. Bobby gave him a 'Ya' think?' look.

"I'm a Dad..." Dean breathed distantly. His mind was running a million miles per hour. How? Why? And what did she mean that she thought she had died? "I'm a frickin' Dad."

"Never mind tha'," Bobby said gruffily. "We'll deal with tha' later. First we need to get some more answers, don'tcha think?"

John nodded in agreement. "This little girl, she's obviously alive." He pointed out, glancing around. "Which means a member of our family needs help. A baby, at that. Where'd we start?"

"We should talk to Amber again." Sam suggested. "I mean, she seemed as shocked as we are and she said that she thought she'd died..." He shook his head. "We need to find out what happened when she was gone and then we can work on saving..." He trailed off, a small smile covering his lips. "My niece."

Dean turned to his Dad, a helpless expression on his face. "I'm a _freakin' _Dad!"

* * *

Amber sat on the front porch, a distant look on her face as she stared at a swaying tree. She felt like a terrible person. How could she not have known her child was alive? Shouldn't she of had some kind of Mother-daughter connection with her?

She sighed heavily, the lines on the note running through her head.

**Seems you left something behind...** What kind of Mother could do that? She was already a failure.

A tear slipped down her cheek. A rational part of her brain was telling her that it wasn't her fault; they had told her that her baby had died soon after birth but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. She shouldn't of believed them. She should have fought against them, demanding to see her, but she didn't, too overwhelmed by the loss of her child. She didn't move from her bed for two weeks, probably would have stayed there longer if they didn't demand her to go back to work.

**Seems you left something behind...**

She wanted to scream, cry, and sob until she ran out of breath. She never left her daughter behind! She didn't even know that she was alive! She could feel a ache in her throat but she didn't want to cry. She was so tired of crying.

Behind her, the front door creaked open and it was soon followed by footsteps. "Hey." Deans voice greeted her softly before he sat down next to her.

She didn't even look at him; couldn't look at him. She was too afraid of the expression she would find. "Hey..." She replied, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

"So," He started, clearing his throat. "You wanna tell me what's goin' on?" His voice wasn't angry or loud but it wasn't soft either. Bobby and Sam had managed to snap him out of his haze and told him to go after Amber. They knew that if she was going to speak to anyone, it would be him. That, and if anyone deserved to have answers, it was Dean.

She nodded numbly. "They tried to make me forget you all." She told him, her voice void of emotion. "They whipped me, beat me until I caved. I don't know if they believed me when I told 'em I'd forgotten all of you but they didn't mention it if they didn't." She swallowed thickly, not daring to look at him. "Soon after that, I was like their personal slave and food bank."

Dean's heart clenched. "They fed from you." It was more of a statement than a question, and it made sense. Vampires usually attracted attention when they fed from people, or kidnapped them to be fed from. It was how Hunters were able to track them but if they had Amber, they didn't have a need to go out and feed; they had their own supply whenever they needed it. He couldn't help the worrying thought as to why they brought in those three teenage girls...Perhaps Ambers time with them had ended and now they had their replacements, they were finally going to turn her, or kill her.

She nodded. "They didn't do it as much in the beginning," She confessed. "And I now know that's because they knew I was pregnant."

Dean frowned. "How'd they know?"

She swallowed before licking her lips. "Dean, you have to believe me. I had _no _idea I was pregnant." She told him firmly, finally looking at him. "If I did, I wouldn't of gone on that hunt." She begged him with her eyes to believe her. "I only found out because they told me. Said they could hear a heartbeat." She smiled slightly. "Even though I was scared shitless, for me and the baby, I was kinda happy." She admitted quietly. "I always knew I wanted kids with you someday." She shrugged. "It just happened sooner than expected."

He looked at her, shocked. He had no idea she'd felt that way about him. They'd never talked about kids, or marriage for that matter. Although, he didn't know how he felt on the subject, his heart skipped a beat hearing about how she wanted to have kids with him. "I...I didn't know."

She gave him a amused look. "I wasn't exactly the most sharing person." She pointed out.

His head tilted as he nodded. "True." He agreed. "Carry on." He encouraged softly.

"When I started to get bigger, they didn't beat me as much either and I didn't have to do so many chores, or feedings." She continued. "And before I knew it, I went into labour."

He frowned, hearing that. He hated the idea that she had to give birth to _their_ child somewhere like that, on her own, without him there to help her through it.

"God," She chuckled dryly. "It hurt like hell. I thought I was gonna die." She admitted. "It was so frustrating. I just wanted to be home, or in a hospital but instead, I was in this dirty cell, in pain and scared for our lives."

His throat tightened and he grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. "I am _so, so _sorry, baby." He whispered hoarsely.

She gave him a shaky smile. "Um," She took a deep breath. "The last thing I remember from that night was...silence." Again, she stared off into the distance, tears filling her eyes. "She wasn't cryin' and then they injected me with somethin' and it must've knocked me out 'cause next thing I know, everythin' is black."

He squeezed her hand, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"When I woke up, it was hazy but I didn't forget 'bout her for a second." She took another deep, trying to control her emotions. "I screamed at 'em, begged 'em to let me see her but..." She swallowed thickly, looking down sadly. "But they told me tha' _she_ didn't make it, which is when I found out it was a girl."

Dean sucked in a shaky breath. "Jesus." He muttered under his breath, his heart aching in his chest. He could feel tears welling in his own eyes, threatening to fall. "But they lied."

She nodded. "I'm guessin' so." She responded. "The picture..." She smiled slightly. "She looks just like you."

Dean thought for second, thinking back to the picture. He couldn't see it at first but now that she said it, there was definitely a resemblance. "Yeah, I guess she does." He agreed, a smile tugging on his lips. He glanced at her, his expression turning serious. "We'll get her back." He told her confidently, causing her to glance at him, tears running down her cheeks. "I promise, we'll get her back."

She held back a sob and nodded. "God, I hope you're right."

* * *

After filling in the rest of the family, they all got to work. It wouldn't be easy locating them since they were obviously good at hiding themselves but they had to feed at some point and without someone like Amber or those teenage girls, they would have to go out and risk their neck to find their new replacements.

Sam searched the web for any missing teen cases, since teenage girls seemed to be a favourite for the vamps. Bobby was calling around, seeing if any hunters had seen or heard from the vampires, or come across a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes and John was looking through locals newspapers while Dean and Amber cleaned the weapons, which was John's idea.

He had pointed out how the vampires must know where they are, due to delivering the picture, which meant they could attack at any money so they should be prepared.

"My fingers hurt." Amber muttered, cracking her knuckles.

"I know, sweetheart." Dean replied, glancing up from the gun he was busy cleaning. "Why don't you take a break?" He suggested.

"I'll take you up on that." She said, sighing and leaning back against the couch. Dean was sat on the floor, opposite her with the guns and weapons laid out on the coffee table between them. "You think they got anythin'?" She asked and motioned with her head to the kitch, Where Bobby, John and Sammy sat.

Dean shrugged, continuing to clean the gun. "If they did, I'm guessin' they would've told us." He replied, giving her a sad smile.

Amber nodded. "Yeah, they would've." She agreed, letting out a shaky breath. "I hate this." She confessed quietly.

"Hate what?" Dean asked, glancing over at her.

"Sittin' around, doin' nothin'" She said, running her fingers through her hair. "Our little girl is out there." She leant forward, leaning her elbows on the table. "God knows what they're doin' to her..." She stressed, burying her head in her hands. "And we can't do anythin'."

Dean put the gun down and reached across the table, laying a hand on hers. "Hey," He said softly. "Everythin's goin' to be okay." He told her.

"But..." She sniffled, tears stinging her eyes. "What if they're doin' the stuff they did to me, to her?" She put a hand over her mouth at the thought. "What if they've touched her!" A tear slipped down her cheek. "I can't take that Dean!" She told him in harsh whisper.

Dean swallowed and stood up, walking over to her. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Shh..." He comforted. "I'm sure she's fine." He whispered. "We'll get her home, don't worry."

* * *

An hour later and they were finished with the guns. Dean sighed, leaning back against the couch where he still sat next to Amber. "How you holdin' up?" He questioned softly.

Amber shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. "Okay, I guess." She replied, giving him a small smile. "What about you?"

It was Dean's turn to shrug. "I'm good." He lied. He didn't want her to know that he was worried; he needed to stay strong for her.

She nodded. "What's the time?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes.

Dean checked his watch. "Just gone midnight." He told her. "You wanna' get some sleep?" He questioned, noticing how tired she looked.

"I don't know" She replied, frowning. "I don't know if I could sleep."

He knew exactly how she felt. "You should try."

"Suppose so," She agreed reluctantly, standing up. She smoothed down her clothes before looking at Dean. "Um, are you comin'?"

Dean considered it. John, Bobby and Sam had everything covered and he did feel tired. Plus, if he went with her then he could make sure that she actually got some sleep instead of lying there, lost in her thoughts. He nodded. "Yeah, I could do with some sleep." He eventually answered, also standing up. He put a hand on the bottom of her back. "C'mon." He led her to the kitchen, where John, Bobby and Sam were working. They looked up at their approach. "We're gonna go n' catch a few z's." He told them.

Bobby nodded, eyeing Ambers slumped form. "Probably a good idea. We'll let ya' know if we find anythin'." He replied while John and Sam muttered a "Night" to them.

They made their way upstairs to Ambers room. Dean opened the door for them, waiting for Amber to step inside first before he entered and closed the door behind them. Neither bothered undressing, knowing if anything happened they needed to be ready and prepared. Together, they made their way to the bed and got under the covers. Dean didn't bother asking if she wanted him to stay; he already knew the answer.

When she scooted closer to him, he immediately took her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. He put his nose to her hair, inhaling her scent. "Get some sleep, baby." He whispered against her head before laying a kiss there.

Amber nodded against his warm chest. "Okay." She said with a yawn. "You sleep too." She ordered weakly, her eyes falling shut.

His chest rumbled against her ear as he chuckled lightly. "I will." He assured, kissing her head one last time before his own eyes fell shut.

* * *

Dean woke up to a knocking noise. He scrunched up his forehead, willing the noise to go away. He felt Amber shift on his chest and he smiled lazily. He shifted so her could see her face and chuckled. She was dribbling on his chest. When the knocking continued, he suddenly remembered why he woke up.

He bit his lip and shifted her, careful not to wake her up as he untangled himself from her and left the warmth of the bed. He quietly walked over to the door, pulling it open slowly before stepping outside, closing the door behind him. "Yeah?" He said, turning around and seeing his Dad.

John eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't sleep with her, did you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, Dad."

John nodded. "Good. We already have one kid out there, let's not make it two, okay?"

Dean chuckled. "Is there somthin' you wanted?" He asked, getting to the point. He really wanted to climb back into bed and hold Amber for a little longer.

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "We have another note." He revealed.

Dean's eyes widened. "Really? What'd it say?"

"'fore I tell you, I want you to know that there's no way we're gonna' do it..."

"Spill, Dad."

John sighed. "They'll give us the kid back..." John started.

"Yeah..." Dean encouraged.

"...In exchange for Amber."

Deans heart stopped and he swallowed thickly. "Oh."

John nodded. "Like I said before son, we ain't gonna give up Amber tha' easily." He assured him. "We'll figure somethin' else out."

Dean really hoped that he was right because there was no way in hell he wanted to make a decision like that. "Yeah."

John saw the look in his eye. "We _will _find another way. Don't worry." He said more firmly. "You really think Bobby would let her go again?" When Dean shook his head, John continued. "Exactly. She'll be fine and we'll get your little girl back."

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna' go n' check on her." He told his Dad, giving him a tight smile before turning around and entering the room. His eyes were on the door as he concentrated on closing it quietly, and when he finally turned round, he frowned, not seeing Amber.

"Mary." Amber spoke and Dean jumped, turning his head in the direction of her voice. She was sat near the door, her back against the wall. "Our little girl," She clarified, glancing up at him. "I named her Mary."

Dean swallowed thickly, his mind racing. "You...You called her that...For me?" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Did you hear-"

She nodded, cutting him off. "I heard voices outside n' went to check 'em out when I heard you and John talking." She admitted sheepishly.

He took a deep breath. "Amber-"

She cut him off again. "I _have _to do it, Dean." She argued, using the wall for support as she stood up. "I can't just leave her out there. Not again."

"What'd you mean 'again'?" He shook his head. "Baby, you didn't know she was alive until yesterday!"

"It doesn't matter!" She retorted. "If it was you, and you could sacrifice yourself to bring her home safely, would you do it?"

Without a doubt in his mind. "Yes." He replied softly.

She gave him a sad smile. "It's the same for me then, you understand."

He was quiet for a moment, just gazing into her eyes before he slowly started shaking his head. He ran a hand down his face, turning his back to her for a second before taking a deep breath and turning back around . "No." He said firmly, pointing at her. "They ain't gonna' get you back, you hear me?" He dropped his hand, licking his lips. "We'll figure something else out, okay? But you're not goin' back to them."

"Dean, it's the only way!" She reasoned. "We can get our daughter back," She continued, frowning at him. "Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do!" He growled in response. "But in case you didn't notice, it won't be _us_ getting our daughter back. It'll be me. You won't be here and I can't raise a kid on my own!" He felt tears stinging his eyes. "I'll get her back but I'll loose you." Fuck, this was one of the hardest moments of his life.

She gazed at him sadly. "Dean, It's me or Mary and Mary needs to come first." She said more softly. "I can protect myself; she can't."

"Give me four hours." He begged. "Four hours to come up with another plan."

She nodded. "Okay." She agreed.

"Good." He let out a breath. "We'll find a way, baby. I bet Bobby, Sam and Dad... I bet they're trying to find a way to do it right now." He told her confidently. "Everything will be fine. So don't worry about it." He didn't know if he was trying to reassure her, or himself.

* * *

"So, anyone got any ideas?" Bobby asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

John shook his head. "Nope, but I got the dead man's blood." He announced, taking off his coat and laying it on the back of the chair before sitting down.

Bobby nodded. "Good."

"We could trick them." Sam suggested, shrugging.

John frowned. "What'd you mean, son?"

"Like..." He took a deep breath, a thoughtful expression on his face. "We set them up. We meet up with them, wait till we have the baby then get Amber back before they get away." He explained.

Bobby looked unsure. "Not a bad idea but how would we pull if off? We don't know how many vamps are going to be there." He pointed out.

"And we don't know their positions." John added.

"Or if they have weapons." Bobby continued.

"Well, Dean could take Amber down to 'em. Give her over. While we hide in the trees with the crossbow's." Sam thought out loud. "When they give Dean the baby and once the vampire has Amber, we shoot the vamp," He continued. "Amber ducks and gets out the way with Dean. While we hold the vamps off. Give 'em enough time to get away."

John and Bobby looked at him, astonished.

* * *

"They told you the plan?" Dean asked from the door in Amber's room, watching as she made the bed.

Amber nodded. "Yeah. Seems like a good plan." She replied, smoothing out the covers. "It could work but if it doesn't, then I don't want you to feel bad," She told him. "It wouldn't be your fault."

"What'd you mean? Baby, you sound like you ain't comin' back." Dean responded, laughing nervously.

Amber shrugged and fixed her pillows. "We don't know what's gonna' happen out there."

He gave her a dumb look. "Yes I do." He disagreed. "Everythin's gonna' be fine. You'll get out and so will Mary and we'll come home and be a family." He told her confidently. "That's how it's gonna' go, baby. I'm not settling for anythin' less."

Amber smiled and shook her head. "You don't know that it's gonna' go like that, Dean. They're smart. They know we'll try somethin' n' they'll be prepared." She replied, sitting down on the bed and looking up at him.

He pushed himself away from the wall. "..Or It'll go fine" He tried.

Amber couldn't help but smile. "Maybe"

* * *

"You two ready?" Bobby asked as Dean and Amber made their way down the stairs.

"More than ready." Amber replied. She just wanted her baby safe and it couldn't come quick enough.

Dean nodded. "What she said." He told them, although it was a lie. He wasn't ready for this to happen one bit. Sure, he'll get his little girl and get to meet her for the first time, and that made him happier than anything but he wasn't ready to possibly loose Amber in the process.

"Good." Bobby nodded. "Now, you know the plan?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." They chorused.

"Good. Now, If this thing goes down south, I want you to run." Bobby told them firmly. "We'll cover you okay? We don't want any casualties."

Amber almost smiled. It was almost exactly the same speech he gave them the night she got taken. She nodded at him, vaguely away of Dean and Sam doing the same.

"Okay, lets go then."

* * *

**Hope you liked!**


	9. Mary

**Thanks for the awesome review! 2 chapters to go, guys!**

* * *

**Mary**

"You sure you wanna' do this?" Dean asked as they stood in the middle of a field. The field was surrounded by trees, and a small cabin sat a few feet away from them.

Amber nodded and took a deep breath. "Don't really have a choice." She replied and Dean opened his mouth to disagree but she continued. "Even If I did, I would still do it. Nothin's gonna' stop me from getting our little girl back, Dean." She told him firmly. "Even if it means I'm not comin' back."

He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yeah, well, it won't come that."

She eyed him for a moment. "Dean.." She started, letting out a breath of air. "If I don't make it out-" Dean cut her off.

"Don't do that."

She gave him a look. "_If_ I don't make it out." She repeated. "Don't come lookin' for me."

Dean looked at her, shocked. "What? Of course I'm goin' to look for you." He argued.

Amber sighed. "Yeah but I don't want our little girl havin' that life." She told him.

Dean shook his head. "She wouldn't and I ain't leaving you with them." He told her firmly. "I don't even know why we're havin' this conversation. It's not gonna' go down like that."

Amber laughed and shook her head. "You're so stubborn." She bit her lip, giving him a unsure look.

"What?" He questioned, seeing the way she was looking at him. "What is it?"

"Can I do somethin'?" She asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, confused. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

She gave him a small, flirty smile before fisting her hands in his jacket and yanking him towards her. He smirked when he realised what she wanted and he gave in willingly, his hands wrapping around her waist as his mouth covered hers.

Her heart fluttered, feeling his lips delicately move against her own and she felt tears sting her eyes, wondering if it would be the last time.

Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing because his usual passionate, dirty and sexual kissing was more gentle. His lips just brushing against her, barely touching. The tip of his tongue sneaked out, planning on playing with her own but a voice interrupted them.

"Aw." It cooed. "Isn't this sweet."

Amber immediately recognised the voice, and her and Dean parted from each other. She swallowed thickly, turning towards him. "Jeremy." She greeted coldly.

"Hey, pet." He replied, smirking evilly and Deans fist clenched at the nickname.

"Don't call her that, you sick bastard." Dean growled. "Now, where is she?" He demanded, protectively pushing Amber behind him.

Jeremy laughed. "_It," _He spat. "Is here." He stepped to the side, revealing a little sandy blonde girl behind him, her big green eyes flashing with fear as she sucked on her thumb. "Give me Amber and you can have her." He told Dean.

Both Amber and Dean stared at the girl, amazement, protectiveness and love shining in their eyes. Amber tore her eyes away long enough to glance at Dean, giving him a sad smile when he did the same. She then walked forward, towards Jeremy but she didn't stop at him. Instead, she walked straight to her little girl.

Mary eyed Amber wearily, her big eyes following her every movement as she knelt down in front of her.

Amber swallowed thickly, tears quickly filling her eyes. "Hi." She whispered emotionally.

It took a second but Mary whispered back, her reply muffled by her thumb. "Hi."

"You're gonna' be okay," Amber promised her, a tear falling. "You're safe now." She assured her. "All you need to do is walk over to that man-" She pointed at Dean before turning back to Mary. "-And he's gonna keep you safe, okay?"

Mary looked unsure and she glanced up at Jeremy who nodded at her, which was all she needed before she walked cautiously over to Dean.

Dean knelt down and held out his arms. She eyed the movement, not sure how to take it but she did as he wanted and wrapped her hands around his neck. As soon as he picked her up, holding her close to him, her thumb returned to her mouth.

Dean stared at his daughter in shock. She was so beautiful. A mixture between him and Amber. His mouth felt dry and he didn't know what to say to her. Mary just kept her thumb in her mouth and held his jacket in a tight grip with her other hand.

Amber stared at them, smiling, a few more tears having fallen down her cheeks.

"C'mon." Jeremy said, tugging on her arm. "Time to go."

She obeyed, walking with him but never taking her eyes off of Dean and Mary. If this was the last time she was going to see them, she sure as hell wanted to remember it.

Suddenly, Jeremy gasped, falling to the ground and Amber smiled, seeing the arrow embedded in his shoulder. "You think this is gonna' stop me?" He questioned angrily.

"It's dead man's blood, you son of a bitch!" John shouted, walking out of the tree's with Sam.

Jeremy's eyes went wide. "Shit," He cursed, gritting his teeth. The pain was starting to kick in. "Billy!" He shouted in a groan, clutching at his shoulder.

"Billy?" John questioned when he reached Amber.

"Billy's another vampire," She told him. "We should go."

John shook his head and at the same time, Bobby reached them. "We can't." John replied.

"Why?" Amber questioned, frowning.

"'Cause they have your scent." Bobby answered for John. "That's how they found you the first time." He continued before pulling out his machete and slamming the blade into Jeremy's neck.

Amber grimaced at the sight. It didn't matter that he was a dick, or a vampire, it was still nasty seeing someone get beheaded.

"And what? They don't have your scent?" She asked, seeing John jog over to Dean, who was talking to Sam, Mary still in his arms. "Wouldn't they have smelt you in the woods?"

Bobby shook his head. "We burnt Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium then dusted it on our clothes." He replied. "Hides your smell."

"Gross." Amber muttered and glanced up, seeing Dean approach them. She smiled at the sight of Mary.

"You guys should get out of here." Bobby told them when Dean reached them. "Me and John will handle it."

Dean shook his head. "I wanna' help." He said and looked down at Mary, who had a death grip on his jacket, a small smile on his lips. He didn't want to leave her but he also really wanted to kill the fuckers who had not only taken his girl, they had also kept his daughter away from him.

Bobby sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. "You can help burn the bodies." He bargained. "But first you need to take Amber, Mary n' Sam an get somewhere safe."

Dean nodded and looked at the cabin. "Think any ones home?"

* * *

"Creepy." Amber mumbled, walking into the living room of the cabin. All the furniture was dusty, proof it hadn't been used in a while.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, holding Mary tighter to him. She hadn't said a word yet, just held on to Dean and rested on her on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we're gonna' be here for awhile." Sam spoke up. "At least until they kill the vamps anyway."

Amber nodded. "I hope they're gonna be okay." She replied worriedly, walking over to the window and looking outside. She couldn't really see any but Jeremy's body and his detached head next to him. "Do you think we're safe in here?" She questioned.

"I'd say no." A feminine voice answered and they turned around, seeing a blonde lady standing behind them.

"D-Dawn?" Amber stuttered, shocked. She hadn't expected any to be in here.

"That's me, sweetie." Dawn replied with a smirk and went to take a step forward but Dean stopped her.

"Stay back." He told her warningly.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite human." Another voice appeared and Amber turned around, seeing Billy standing by the front door, effectively blocking their escape.

"Dammit." She muttered fearfully, sharing a glance with Dean. Slowly, the four of them backed away, finding themselves trapped in a corner and Mary whimpered in Dean's arm's. It was obvious that she was scared of Billy.

"No one has to get hurt," Billy told them as he approached them. "If you give me what's mine, no blood has to be shed." He continued, stopping a few feet away.

Dean shook his head, gritting his teeth. "She isn't yours." He replied and tried to pass Mary to Amber but Mary refused, gripping his jacket more tightly. "It's okay, sweetheart." He murmured to her. "Go to your Mom." This time, she went, although it was reluctant. Once she was safe in Ambers arms, Dean stepped protectively in front of them. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

"Ah," Billy replied, scratching his chin. A evil grin appeared on his face. "Looks like I'll just have to kill you then." He said, pulling a knife out of his jacket.

Suddenly, there was a loud lightening bolt, the room flashing white causing them all to flinch, except for Mary who started to cry, loudly. "You will do no such thing." A commanding voice said once the lightening flash was gone.

They all watched in shock as the man, who seemingly appeared out of no where, clicked his fingers, causing the vampires bodies to fall lifelessly to the floor.

Dean eyed him. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned roughly. It's not like he wasn't grateful – he was – he just didn't know what this creature wanted and by the looks of things, he could be a even bigger threat than the vampires which wouldn't end good for them.

The man's bright blue eyes met his and he opened his mouth to reply.

"My name is Castiel," He told them. "And I am a angel of the lord."


	10. Angels Are Watching Over You

**Thanks for all your reviews :). Only the epilogue left! **

* * *

**Angels Are Watching Over You**

Dean scoffed, still standing protectively in front of Mary and Amber. "I don't think so, buddy," He replied, not taking his eyes off the man. "Get behind me, Sammy." He told his younger brother.

"Dean," Amber spoke up, her voice full of wonder but Dean didn't pay attention.

"There's no such thing as angels," Dean argued. "So you better tell me what the hell-"

Amber interrupted him, raising her voice. "Dean!"

"What?" He replied, irritated as he turned to her.

"Look," She told him, pointing to the wall. There was a faint shadow behind the man, Castiel, and they could just about make out two very large wings.

"Oh." Dean replied, his voice full of shock.

"Yeah, 'Oh'," Sammy said, his voice matching Deans. "Maybe we should get Dad..." He suggested but at the end of his sentence, Bobby and John came running in, and Castiel disappeared before they could see him.

"Are you okay?" Bobby questioned, rushing over to them. He eyed the dead bodies on the floor before turning to his family. "You're not hurt, are ya?"

Amber shook her head. "We're all fine, Bobby." She assured him and glanced down at her little girl, whose cries had turned into hiccups. Amber bounced her slightly on her hip, a small, relieved smile on her face. "We're all okay."

Dean wrapped his arms around them both, his head resting on top of Ambers as they both stared at their daughter. "I told you it would all be alright." He whispered to her while John, Bobby and Sam spoke in the background.

Amber smiled and nodded, glancing up at him. "You were right," She replied with a smile. "I should of believed you."

He didn't reply, instead he just laid a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

"She feels safe with you." Amber commented, watching from the door as Dean laid in bed, Mary sound asleep on his chest.

Dean smirked. "Who doesn't feel safe with me?" He questioned cockily. "With my rugged good looks and-"

She laughed out loud, pushing herself off the door frame. "I get your point." Her laugh turned into a smile as she sat next to him, laying her head against his. "Do you think that 'Castiel' dude is really an angel?" She question quietly.

"I am." A voice said, making them jump. They both glanced up, seeing the same man from earlier standing at the end of their bed.

Dean immediately felt protective over his girls and scolded himself for not having a weapon close enough, but then he remembered the wings, and he felt his body relax slightly. "So," Dean started, eyeing him sceptically. "You're really an angel?"

Castiel gave him a single nod. "I am." He confirmed. "I had strict orders to protect Mary." He revealed.

"Is that..." Amber spoke up, unsure. "Is that why she doesn't have one scratch on her?" She question. When they first got Mary home, they immediately searched her for injuries and found themselves thankful, yet confused, when they couldn't find even a single one.

"Yes." Castiel answered her. "I kept her safe."

Dean blew out a breath. "Not that I ain't grateful, I _am,_" Dean replied. "But...Why?"

"They were my orders." Castiel told him simply.

"Yeah, but, why her?" Dean couldn't get his head round it. "There's a shed load of kids out there getting hurt, and worse, so why her?"

"Your mother was a believer, Dean." Castiel replied. "She asked for Mary to be safe."

Dean's face dropped. "My Mum?" He questioned quietly.

"Yes." He confirmed. "It was true what she said."

"What you talkin' about?"

"I believe, that she would tell you, 'Angels are watching over you'." Castiel quoted.

Dean swallowed, hard. "So she asked you, or them.. to keep her safe."

"Yes, that is right." He replied. "I must go. I have done my duty."

"Wait," Amber stopped him. "Thank you." She told him gratefully. "Thank you _so_ much."

"You are welcome." He assured and Amber could have swore she saw him smile before he disappeared.

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of small whimpers. He pulled himself up, so he was leaning on his elbows, and looked around the room, confused. He squinted his eyes and yawned, until he realised the sound was Mary.

He glanced next to him, to where she laid between him and Amber, and he hushed her softly. After a few moments, he realised that she wasn't going to go back to sleep that easily and decided it would be best to take her downstairs so they didn't wake up Amber. "C'mon, sweetheart." He whispered loving, tucking his hands under her back and pulling her to him.

He continued to 'shh' her in a comforting manner while he made his was downstairs. He had a idea as to what he needed to do since he practically raised Sam. "Hey, c'mon, baby." He mumbled against her head when she continued to cry. "You hungry?" He questioned.

She glanced up at him, her cheeks flushed and puffy, snot running down her nose, and she nodded at him.

"Alright then," He nodded back, flashing her a smile. "Let's go n' see what we have."

He took them into the kitchen and over to the fridge, examining the food carefully. "Do you like pie?" He asked her, wondering if she'd ever even had the chance to taste it. "You have to try some pie. Love me some pie." He said, mumbling the last part.

He grabbed the pie out of the fridge and got a spoon out of the draw before sitting at the kitchen table. He sat her on top of the table so that she was sitting in front of him while he sat down on the chair. "You want some pie?" He questioned her playfully, poking her nose. "I think you'll like the apple. Hm? You want the yummy pie?" He said, putting on a silly voice.

Mary looked at him oddly but couldn't help the small, shy, smile that covered her lips.

He cleared his throat, putting on his normal voice. "I'll take that as a yes." As he spoke, he scooped some pie onto his spoon. He held it up to her lips. She eyed it wearily before opening her mouth and accepting the food.

Her face seemed to brighten at the taste and she eagerly swallowed before opening her mouth for some more.

Dean chuckled proudly. "That's my girl." He told her and fed her another spoonful.

In between feeding her, he took some bites himself and quickly, the pie disappeared. "Well," Dean said, letting out a belch. "You definitely take after your Dad." He chuckled again and tickled her little stomach lightly. Mary giggled silently and leaned into him, causing Dean to wrap his arms around her and pull her close so she didn't fall. "Tired?"

She shook her head.

"Okay," He nodded thoughtfully. "Let's go watch T.V." He suggested, standing up and walking into the living room. He sat down on the couch, sitting Mary next to him, cuddled under his arm.

And that is exactly how Amber found them the next morning.


	11. Epilogue

**Hey, guy! This is the last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I doubt there will be a sequel since I have a lot of stories to work on but maybe if any of you want a one-shot written then I can do that. It wouldn't be until I get on top of my other stories though.**

******Thanks so much for all the support!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Two Years later..._

Amber sighed in her sleep and pushed her body back into her fiancé, snuggling closer to him. He in return, wrapped his arm around her swollen belly, caressing the bump lovingly. She smiled sleepily and squinted one eye open, glancing at the alarm clock.

_6:30_

She sighed again and rolled over, with a bit of struggle, so she was laying flat on her back. Peeking to her right, she looked over at Dean and smiled softly when she saw his calm and peaceful face. She leaned over and gently kissed his lips, smiling against them when she felt him kiss her back.

"Good Mornin'." She whispered when he pulled away and opened his eyes.

He grinned at her sleepily, wrapping his arm tighter around her, his hand on the bottom of her back as he pulled her closer. "It certainly is." He replied, his voice full of sleep, and he pulled her in for another kiss. She gave into the kiss, running her hand up his chest and into his hair, where she pulled it, trying to bring him closer.

Dean rolled her onto her back, careful to keep his weight off her belly. He kept one hand beside her head while the other stroked her belly, moving upwards where he tried pulling her top up.

And then the door flew open.

"Ew," Mary giggled from the door way, her sandy blonde hair falling around her small shoulders, messy from sleep.

Dean groaned and pulled away, pulling Amber's top back down as he did. "Hey, baby." He greeted with a smile and sat up against the wall.

Mary grinned, small dimples on her cheeks, just like her parents. "Morning, Daddy!" She replied cheerfully and ran over to the bed. She climbed onto it and jumped in between her parents. "Morning, Mummy." She said and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, honey." Amber replied with a smile and struggled to sit up. Her belly was big and it was a struggle to do anything that involved... well, moving.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "Where's my kiss, huh?" He complained and pulled Mary down on the bed, tickling her sides. Mary giggled loudly and she tried to tell him to stop, but all she could do was continue to giggle.

Amber laughed along with them, this was their life now; their little family.

A few months after getting Mary back, Dean and Amber had talked about getting their own place. Bobby's place was great, but the three of them living in a room was way too crowded, and with Mary growing, they needed more room. So Dean got a small job over at the local garage. It was good pay, plus Dean loved it. He would sometimes work in the salvage yard with Bobby, and Bobby would give him a bit of money.

Once they got most of the money together, they started looking, but most places were too expensive for them. So Bobby stepped in.

"_Here," Bobby said, walking into the living room, where Dean and Amber sat, looking through the local newspaper._

"_What's that?" Amber asked, chewing on the end of her pen._

"_Money," He replied simply and Amber raised her eyebrows at him. "It's enough for you to get a three bedroom place," He told them with a shrug. "I've been saving up, and after everything you have been through, you deserve it." He put the money on the table, in front of them._

_Amber and Dean's eyes widened when they saw a stack of money, there was so much there. Amber doubted she could even count it. "But, uncle Bobby, how.." Bobby cut her off._

"_I told you, girl. I've been savin'. Pulled a few favours," He shrugged again._

"_Bobby," Dean spoke up, shock in his voice. "We can't take this, it's too much." Amber nodded her head in argeement. _

_Bobby put his hand up. "No. You will take it, son, and I'm not takin' 'No' for an answer."_

So they took the money and got a three bedroom house. It wasn't big but it wasn't crazy small either. The kitchen and bedrooms were a fair size and it had a garden, perfect for Mary. They didn't really want to leave Bobby; he was like a father to them, but they had their own lives. They got settled quickly although Mary was afraid of having her own room at first. She kept sneaking into her parents at night, until Amber suggested they got her a night light, and the problem quickly resolved itself.

For a while anyway.

A few weeks after they got the light, Mary started getting nightmares again.

_Dean and Amber shot up in bed, hearing their daughter scream. Amber looked at Dean with wide eyes and Dean knew exactly what that look meant - she was terrified._

"_Get the gun." He told her, getting out of bed._

"_Okay." She replied quickly, also climbing out of bed quickly. _

_Dean quickly ran out of their room, and into he's daughters, though he didn't get far because half way down the hall, Mary ran into him. He looked down at her, noticing the tears rolling down her soft cheeks, and the sobs tearing from her throat. They also tore through his heart._

"_Hey, hey, hey." He comforted, kneeling down and Mary threw herself at him, gripping him like he was her life support._

"_Hey," He repeated softly. "C'mon, babe, what's wrong?"_

"_They..I...Scared." She managed through her sobs. "Daddy." She drew out in a cry._

"_I'm here, baby." He whispered and sat down, crossed legged, in the middle of the hall, stilling hold his little girl. "I'm here, nothings gonna' hurt you, okay? Not while I'm around." He assured her, closing his eyes. A small tear leaked out of his eye and rolled down his cheek._

"_What's goin' on?" Amber asked softly, walking out of her and Dean's bedroom with the gun. "She okay?"_

_Dean turned to her and shook his head, his expression full of pain._

_Amber looked at them sadly and put the gun down, leaning it against the wall. She walked over to them, sitting down beside Dean and leaning her head on his shoulder. She grabbed Mary's tiny hand in her own, silent tears falling down her cheek as she watched her daughter sob, and boyfriend reassure her that she was safe, with that single tear rolling down his cheek._

After that, Mary has nightmares at least four times a week. It broke Dean and Amber's heart to see their daughter like that, and there was nothing they could do. They asked her about the nightmares and Mary told them it was about the 'bad people', and she also told them how scary they were.

Dean and Amber listened to her, thinking of ways that could help. One day, after a few weeks of nightmares, Dean and Amber were talking, trying to find something, _anything_, that could make Mary feel safer, and take away the nightmares.

Dean told Amber he had a idea, and when she asked what it was, he told her she had to wait and see.

"_Mary?" Dean called, walking into the house._

"_Yeah, Daddy?" Mary replied from her bedroom._

"_I got something for you, princess." He told her, his voice excited_

_Amber frowned as she put the dish she was cleaning down. She had heard the exchange and wondered what Dean had brought. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked into the hall. "Dean..." Amber started, shocked. "You didn't." She said in disbelief when she saw what he was holding._

_Dean grinned and winked at her, He heard tiny foot steps and turned towards them. Mary ran down the stairs and into the hall, spotting her Dad. Her eyes widened. "Is that for me?" She asked, amazed._

_Dean nodded. "She's all yours, babye." He told her and smiled when he saw her grin._

"_Wow." She said, sounding breathless. She walked towards her Dad and looked up at him. "Can I stroke her?"_

_Dean smiled at her reassuringly. "Go head." He replied and put the small pup down. "You have'ta be careful with her, she's only little, okay?"_

_Mary put her hand out towards the dog. The small pup sniffed her hand before licking it and nuzzling it, causing Mary's eyes to widened, and she pulled her hand back, looking up at her parents._

"_It's okay," Dean assured her. "She won't hurt you."_

_Mary nodded and went to pet the puppy again, this time she giggled when she licked her hand._

_Amber looked at Dean and shook her head, she honestly couldn't believe him sometimes. "Dean, can we even afford a dog?" She whispered to him._

_Dean shrugged. "Even if I have to porridge for the rest of my life , It's worth it." He said quietly and looked back at his giggling daughter._

_Amber also turned to Mary and smiled. Dean was right, it was worth it._

Since the little pup had quite a few 'accidents' around the house when they first brought her, they decided to call her 'Tinkle.' Tinkle would stay in Mary's room at night, with the door open - in case she needed the toilet. Dean had gotten a doggy flap, so they didn't have to keep opening the door for her.

Amber had to admit, Tinkle was a amazing dog. The family Dean brought them from had kids, so she was very friendly, and used to a young child climbing on her. She never snapped at anyone, even strangers, and – even though she had a few 'accidents' – she was easily toilet trained.

"Amber?" Dean said, noticing her distant look. "You okay, baby?" He asked and stopped tickling Mary.

Amber nodded and smiled. "Fine, just thinkin' about what to do for breakfast." She told him.

"Mm," Dean moaned at the thought of food. "What you think, baby? You hungry?" Dean asked Mary.

Mary nodded. "Can we have pie?" She asked sweetly.

Amber shook her head and went to get off the bed. "Honey, you know we don't eat pie for breakfast."

"But Daddy lets.." She was cut off by a hand on her mouth.

Dean chuckled nervously, and Amber raised her eye brows at him. "She meant 'Daddy lets me have pie, but _only_ after dinner." He tried.

"Uh-huh." Amber nodded, trying to be serious but she couldn't help the amused smile that formed on her lips.

"Youre not gonna' kill me? Right?"

Amber laughed and shook her head. "Nah, you're too hot to die." She smiled, putting her hands on her hips.. "So, what'd you want for breakfast?"

Dean shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards the bed. "You're not doin' breakfast." He told her.

"Oh, I'm not?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. "I am." He flashed her a grin.

Amber smile at him, taking both his hands in hers as she climbed back onto the bed. "You don't have to do that." She told him softly.

"I know but I want to treat my two special girls."

"Aw. Are you sure?" Amber asked, then quickly added "Okay." excitedly, before he could answer.

Dean chuckled at her, kissing her hand before letting it go once she was settled on the bed. He then gave her a quick kiss before going into the kitchen.

"You wanna' watch some TV, baby?" Amber asked her daughter.

Mary nodded and climbed under the covers, snuggling up against her Mom.

Amber reached over to Dean's side cabinet and grabbed the remote control. She turned the TV on and put some cartoon's on for Mary. Mary smiled happily when her favourite show came on.

A few minutes later, Mary put her head on Amber's belly. "How long till baby comes?"

Amber ran her hand through Mary's hair. "Not long, two weeks left."

"I wanna' meet him." Mary admitted, lifting her head up and looking at her Mum.

"Me too, baby." Amber smiled.

Mary gave Amber's belly a kiss, then leaned back and started watching TV again, while Amber remembered the day she found out she was pregnant.

_They had been living in their house for over a year now when Amber started throwing up daily. Dean had suggested she go to the doctor, but Amber just told him she was fine, and that she will be better soon. Though, she did have a suspicion as to why she was sick._

_A few days later, when they were doing their weekly shopping, Amber sneaked off to buy a pregnancy test. She told Dean that she wanted to look at clothes; she knew that would make him stay behind._

_Once she arrived where she wanted to be, she grabbed three pregnancy tests and went up to the counter to pay for them. She then went into the shop's bathroom and locked herself in the stall. Looking over the packet, she made a mental note that it takes three minutes for the test to finish. She ripped open the pregnancy packets, and put the tests in her coat pocket. Luckily her coat had big sip up pockets, and you couldn't see the outline of the tests. She threw away the empty packets in the bin before walking out._

_She met back up with Dean and told him she couldn't find anything. He just nodded and gave her a smile before looking over the shopping list._

_Hours later, after they had got home and packed the shopping away, Dean was putting Mary to bed while Amber went over to her coat and grabbed the pregnancy tests. She walked into the bathroom – smiling when she heard Dean say 'Angels are watching over you'._

_After she peed on all three tests – which was quite a challenge – she set them on the counter and grabbed her phone, putting the stop watch on so she could time it._

_After checking her phone timer for the twentieth time, she saw that the time was up. She took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Reaching out for the first pregnancy test, she grabbed it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she brought it up to her face. She peeked one eye open and saw that it was positive. _

_She put it down before picking up another. Positive._

_She picked up the last one. Positive._

_All three of them were positive._

_Without a doubt, she was pregnant._

She was terrified. She didn't know what to do, or how to tell Dean. So she threw the tests away and waited. Waited for the right moment to tell him.

_It was a week since she found out she was pregnant and the morning sickness hadn't stopped. Dean was getting more and more concerned and she knew she had to tell him. That night, he confronted her about her sickness._

"_Will you please just go to the doct_or?" _He asked her._

"_No." Amber shook her head. There was no need, she knew why she was throwing up._

"_Why?!" He shouted, fed up at her for just shrugging it off._

"_Because, it's nothing." She assured him, though she was slightly shocked when he raised his voice. She had heard him raise it before, but not at her, never at her._

"_Will you just stop! It's not nothing! People don't just puke up for no reason!"_

_Amber sighed, she knew it was going to come out._

"_You wanna' know why I'm throwing up?" She asked him, sounding tired._

"_Yes! Of course I do." He replied, his tone softer. _

"_It's because I'm pregnant."_

_Silence._

"_I was gonna' tell you." She told him quietly, staring at the cream carpet._

_Silence._

"_I-I swear, I just d-didn't know how."_

_She heard foot steps._

"_Dean, please!" She looked up just in time to see him walk out the front door._

_He'd left her._

To this day, Dean still apologizes for it, and she believes him. She now knows that he was just scared, just like she was. She doesn't care any more that he left, only that he came back.

_Once Dean had left, Amber stood there for a few minute, trying to reassure herself that everything was fine. That he would be back, she wasn't alone._

_Those few minutes turned into thirty. After that, she gave up and walked into her bedroom, collapsing on the bed, and sobbing her heart out. Luckily the argument hadn't woken up Mary, she didn't like it when people shouted._

_And that's where she stayed for the next few hours, eventually falling asleep, the tears still wet on her cheeks and throat sore from all the sobs._

_When she woke up, she realised she'd barely been asleep an hour but she stayed in the same position, curled up on her side, arm protectively curled around her belly._

_She heard the front door close but didn't move. She didn't feel like moving._

_She heard someone walk into the room, kicking their boots off. She knew it was Dean. She felt the bed dip behind her and a arm encircled her waist, pulling back to his front. A hand found its way under her top, resting on her belly and a thumb rubbed softly over the skin above her belly button._

_She felt his warm breath on the back of her throat before a kiss was placed there and then she was being pulled tighter against his body._

"_I'm so sorry." He whispered against the skin of her neck. "I didn't mean to leave. I-I was just shocked and scared."_

_She knew that feeling._

_And she forgave him._

_Twice._

After that everything was fine. Mary loved the idea of being a older sister, and looking after the baby. Dean loved the idea of being a Dad again. They went through names, over and over again, but never found one they could stick too, so they left it. Planned on naming the baby once it was born, that way they could see what name would suit best.

The morning sickness eventually went, and she started gaining weight. Their first scan was amazing - that was when it finally hit Dean that the baby was really _there, t_hat he was going to be a Dad again.

The second scan was going to be the day they found out the sex but the baby decided to have it's legs closed. So it wasn't until the third scan they found out.

"_Okay, do you wanna' know the sex?" A young woman asked, holding the rubber probe against Amber's swollen belly._

"_Yes please." Amber answered and nodded with a smile._

_The young lady nodded and adjusted the probe a bit. "Well, you'll be happy to know, that you are proud parents of a healthy little boy." She told them._

"_A boy?" Dean said, excitement in his voice._

_She nodded and blushed. "If you can see, it's quite obvious that he has a... you know." She blushed even more. _

_Amber laughed slightly and squinted her eyes at the monitor, "Oh my god," She giggled and covered her mouth with her hands._

"_What?" Dean asked confused, also squinting at the monitor._

"_There." Amber pointed at the screen, where it was clear that their baby was definitely a boy._

_Dean eyes widened. "Dude." He cleared his throat. "He definitely takes after his Dad." He chuckled._

Amber almost giggled out loud at the memory. It was one she would never forget.

"Breakfast is served." Dean said, walking into the bedroom with a bowl of cheerio's, cutlery and two plates full of sausage, bacon and egg. He put his and Ambers food on the bed and gave the cereal to Mary, who took it happily. He then got in bed beside Mary and he picked up the plates again, passing Amber hers before tucking in and eating his own.

"Thank you, babe." Amber told him with a kiss before blowing him a kiss.

"No problem, baby." He winked.

"Thank'co Daddy." Mary said and grinned with a mouth full of food.

Dean chuckled. "You're welcome, angel."

Amber's heart fluttered, and butterflies appeared in her stomach as she watched her fiancé and daughter. Ah, fiancé. She automatically looked down at her engagement ring at the thought, it sparkled in the light as she moved her finger slightly. She loved her ring, it wasn't big, it was actually pretty small. She wouldn't have it any other way.

She loved it the moment she set eyes on it.

_She was four months pregnant by now and just got back from the hospital._

_A few hours ago she had noticed some blood in her underwear and she told Dean, who panicked and demanded they went to the hospital right away. So they dropped Mary off at Bobby's and went to the hospital._

_Now, they had just got back. The hospital told them there was nothing to worry about, it was probably just stress and that it was only spotting, which is normal for most pregnancy's. They told her to watch out if the bleeding got heavier or constant and to look out for any pain._

_It was night time and Mary was asleep when they picked her up from Bobby's. Dean carried her in from the car and told Amber to go to bed because she was just as tired._

_She changed into her pyjama's and got into bed; like Dean said. A few minutes later Dean came in, looking stressed. He got undressed and got into bed next to her. He moved downwards so he was laying between her legs, his forehead laying softly on her belly._

_She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling him lay a soft kiss to her belly. "It's okay. They said everything was fine." She assured him._

"_I know." He whispered and laid another kiss to her belly. "Don't you do that to me again, kid." He said emotionally against the skin of her stomach._

"_Dean, he's fine, we're fine."_

"_I thought.." He swallowed hard. "I thought I was gonna' lose you two."_

"_You haven't. You won't" She said firmly._

_He sighed and placed one last kiss to her stomach before getting up and walking to his sock draw._

"_What you doin'?" Amber asked confused, sitting up._

"_I, uh, was gonna' wait to do this." He told her, still facing the dresser. "But after today..." He shook his head. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me."_

"_Okay..." She encouraged, shuffling forward until she was sitting on the edge of the bed._

_He grabbed something in his hand. Amber couldn't see what it was. "I just, uh, I love ya', ya' know?" He told her, walking towards her._

_Amber smiled at him softly. "I know, Dean. I love you too."_

"_Yeah." He said quietly. "I have no idea how to do this." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head._

"_Do what?"_

"_Uh," He started, kneeling on the floor. "I just love you so much, and I wanna' be with you." He cleared his throat. "This." He motioned between them. "This is it for me." He said seriously. "I don't wanna' be anywhere else, and definitely don't wanna' be with anyone else. So, uh," He revealed a small velvety box._

_Amber's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand._

"_...Will you marry me? Please?" He asked desperately. "I know it's not much." He continued, holding up the tiny diamond ring._

"_I love it." She said breathlessly, two tears rolling down her face._

"_Good." He chuckled, relieved. "So... Will you? Marry me?" He asked again._

"_Of course I will!" She exclaimed, a big grin on her face. She couldn't believe it!_

"_Really?" He asked, shocked._

"_Yes!" She giggled and through her arms around his neck._

_Dean laughed into her neck, a single tear fallin from his eye. "Thank you." He whispered, giving her neck a kiss before pulling back and slipping the ring onto her finger._

_It fit perfectly._

That was one of the best days of her life. It was funny, the best days of her life always had something to do with Dean. They had discussed a wedding, they didn't want anything big, just something small; A family thing. They decided it was best to have it after the baby was born, that way she might actually be able to fit into a dress.

She put the now empty plate down in front of her and leaned back against the head board.

She watched as Dean also put his plate down, Mary following him. She always copied her Dad, wanted to do whatever he did, or go wherever he goes. She looked up to him, in her eyes, he was a hero.

And let's face it, he is.

Dean looked over at Mary and smiled. She grinned back at him and he ruffled her hair. Mary pouted at him. "Now I have to brush my hair."

Dean chuckled, as did Amber. Mary was obsessed with her hair, always wanting to brush it, or put it up. She hated people touching it.

Mary climbed off the bed, and went into her room, looking for her pink plastic hair brush.

Amber looked over at her handsome fiancé, wondering how she got so lucky. Dean noticed her looking and held out his arm, she grinned and scooted closer to him. "I love you." She said, looking up at him.

Dean smiled and leaned his head forward, putting his hand on her cheek and pushing her hair back. "I love you too." He whispered back before giving her a soft kiss. It was intended only to be a peck, but Amber grabbed the back of his head, keeping him in place. Dean ran a hand around her belly, to her back, pulling her closer. She got his silent messages and climbed on him, straddling his hips.

"Uh, baby?" Dean whispered against her lips.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, dazed and breathless.

"Did you just pee on me?"

Amber looked at him confused, then looked down, and sure enough, her trousers were wet, soaking through to Dean's. She looked up at him, alarmed.

"What?" Dean asked, seeing her expression. "Look, baby, I know your embarrassed, but you're pregnant, all that extra weight on your bladder..."

"No, you idiot! My water broke."

Dean's eyes widened. "We need to get you to the hospital." He told her and pulled her off his lap and onto the bed before walking over to the cupboard and grabbing her hospital bag before heading out of the room.

"Uh, Dean?" Amber called after him, amused.

"Yeah?" He replied, peeking his head round the door.

"You look like you've peed yourself. You might wanna' change." She chuckled.

Twelve hours later, John Robert Winchester was brought into the world. Eye's as green as his fathers, dark hair like his mother's with Dean's mouth and Ambers nose.

He was perfect. Just like the rest of their family.

**The end.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
